There's Something About Katie
by Siobhan Recca
Summary: A chaotic OOC thread from the Rose of the Noble Castle RPG Forum which drug in not only the Utena characters, but also the Players AND characters from OTHER series too... not to mention the CHIBIS...
1. A Warning To All Who May Enter Here

What you are about to read is a series of seriously chaotic events which occured within a thread in the   
Rose of the Noble Castle RPG Forum. The events which occured herein where the result of the efforts (or lack there   
of) of multiple players (and their characters) within (and without) the RPG itself.  
  
There is quite a bit of OOC, nudity, some swearing, violence and chibis.  
  
Most of it makes little sense. The rest of it makes none.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
The Chaos is Upon You.  
  
- Siobhan L.R. Ward  
The Cybernetic Ninja 


	2. The Feeding Frenzy

It's a typical day in the beautiful world of Ohtori Academy when our tale opens. The young woman known only as   
Katie is calmly walking along, minding her own business, when something very typical to Ohtori Academy happens.   
  
Catwho sneaks up behind the unsuspecting Katie, and glomps Katie-chan and ties her down, declaring "The Spice   
of Life, chap 7 now up!"  
  
Katie, for her part, lets out a somewhat muffled ACK!, and tries to escape, but to no avail. She is thus tied   
down. "Well hello, dearling."  
  
Kevin steps in behind Catwho and ties her down before she can escape then sits there playing with his knife.   
"So, Kate, what do I get for rescuing you? Hmm? or should I just sell you back to Baka-boy like that?"   
Kevin grinned evilly - he so enjoyed these moments.  
  
Katie, irrepressable even under mounds of rope, sticks tongue out at Kevin. "Maybe I LIKE being tied up! Wait.   
That didn't sound quite right..."  
  
When out of the shadows comes a new voice   
"[CENSORED]! You Amazons are some kinky [CENSORED]! Ahem. Excuse me. I get this weird urges to say strange   
things from time to time. *nod* Later. I'll leave you to your group bondag- Err... group bonding. ^_^;"  
  
Kevin raises an eyebrow, grinning like a chesire the entire time.   
"So desu ka? Why, Kate-chan, Who knew you had a streak of perv in you? Well, maybe I can make a good profit   
off of selling you back to Baka boy then... "   
  
Katie aims a floating PoD at Lufio* "BAKA!"  
She bops Kevin with said PoD.  
  
Unfortunately, the PoD went awry, because a PoD ricochets off of the lurker's head and flies towards Kevin.   
Struck dizzy, the lurker pauses in his escape as he sways back and forth.  
"Ooooo... Look at all the kinky Amazon Bondage Fairies... Woooooo..."   
He falls over with a thud.  
  
Said PoD passes right through Kevin, shattering him itno shards of shadow that scatter across the floor. Slowly   
the shadowy fragments pull together leaving Kevin flat on his back with little stars dancing around his head.   
"itaiii...."  
  
All is silent for a moment, but then Lily comes across the passed out/tied up group. "You guys SERIOUSLY make   
me laugh (good thing)! It is so funny to watch these interactions! Group hug!! Yeah, you all won't be able to   
breath but.." She shrugs with a smile as she gathers them all up in a bone-crunching grip.  
  
The lurker waves a little sign above the group hug.  
[ OH, YEAH... ADD SOME BROKEN RIBS ON TOP OF THE CONCUSSION WHY DON'T YOU... ]   
  
And from corner where Katie's still tied up. "Bakax2"  
  
The lurker raises another sign.  
[ SO MY ONLINE PERSONA'S A LITTLE BIT OF A MASOCHIST. ]   
He flips the sign over.  
[ ANYTHING FOR A LAUGH. ^_^ LAUGHTER'S GOOD FOR YOU. ]   
He flips the sign over again.  
[ BESIDES, KATIE, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK. BONDAGE GIRL. ]   
He flips the sign over again.  
[ "Oh, oh... yes, tie me up some more... Oh!" ^_~ ]   
  
A tendril of Kevin's Shadow-essense snakes up from the floor, forms itself into the shadow of a P.O.D. and   
smacks Lufio upside the head.   
"Enjoy that Masochist-baka!"   
  
The lurker Lufio's sign flips around out of grasp after he recieves his punishment, finally landing on the   
ground where all can read it.   
[ WAI. ANOTHER CONCUSSION. G'NIGHT! ]   
  
Then Katie becomes mysteriously untied, and peers down at Lufio. "That looked like it hurt. Impressive, Kevin."  
  
Lily kneels next to and looks down, and panics. "Ack!! DAIJOUBU KA?!"  
She glances at the other two, a cute innocent look of concern on her face. "You do this all the time right? he   
okay?"   
  
Lufio tries to focus eyes on owner of the voice. "Sure, sure... I'm fine..." He tries to get up by rolling to   
the side and pushing up with his arms, "I'll live- Whoa! Dizzy..." he pauses while resting on all fours, then   
blinks a couple of times.   
"Really dizzy... I think I'll go nap-nap now... Yes... Nap is good. G'night." He collapses face-down.  
A sign pops up over the fallen lurker  
[ FRAGILE. HANDLE WITH CARE. ]   
The sign flips over.  
[ THIS SIDE DOWN. ]   
The sign flips over again.  
[ DO NOT OPEN UNTIL XMAS. ]   
The sign flips over again.  
[ THIS FILM IS RATED PG-13. ]   
The sign flips over again.  
[ THIS APPLICATION HAS ENCOUNTERED A FATAL ERROR. PLEASE CLOSE THIS APPLICATION AND REBOOT YOUR COMPUTER. HAVE A  
NICE DAY.]   
The sign flips over again.  
[ ... ]   
The sign flips over again.  
[ ... ]   
The sign flips over again.  
[ RELOAD IN... 10... 9... 8... 7... ]   
  
And of course, this being Ohtori Academy, there simply MUST be the ubitqous oddly dressed individual. This time  
personafied by the trenchcoated Siobhan, who wanders over to the fallen lurker and pokes him a bit with her saber.  
"Hmmmm... Eh?"  
She is presently joined by one of her varied 'personalities' (read, characters)... X-merc.  
X-merc looks up at Siobhan with big glittery eyes. "Ooooh.... looks dead. Can we eat him? PWWEEEEEASSSSEEE???"  
They are presently joined by Juri.  
"Figures. First thing she does is try to eat the first dead thing she sees. No telling where that thing has   
_been_..."  
They are presently joined by yet another 'personalitity'.... Thalia.  
Thalia, speaking in broken Italian, adds. "But of course, friend Juri. This decaying bit of flesh would no   
doubt serve as a wonderful sacrifice to appeasing X-merc's hunger, wouldn't you say?"  
Juri appears to ponder for a moment. "Ah... I believe I do agree with you, Thalia. Very well, let her eat him."  
They are presently joined by the rest of her 'personalities' carrying eating utensils.... Chibi-Haruka   
Tenoh.... Ikariko Oyuno... Ami Mizuno... and Chibi-Anthy Himemiya, who happens to be carrying a biiiig butcher   
knife that she's calling the Sword of Dios for some reason...  
Chibi-Anthy hands X-merc the 'Sword of Dios'. "Here you are, X-merc! Eat up!"  
Siobhan can only watch in horror as the rest of the group stands around in a vulture-like circle about the   
fallen lurker and sloooowly starts backing away before they get any 'ideas' about the next 'course'... plus, she   
just does NOT want to see X-merc EAT ANYone!  
  
"YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A very much alive lurker jumps up from   
where he laid rebooting. Several knives, forks, and spoons are sticking out from various parts of his body.   
Assorted chibi characters are also hanging on by their teeth.   
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" The beleagured lurker falls back down into the   
heap. "Yeowch! Ack! Not the belly button! Not the belly button! Yeek!" He attempts to wade through the horde   
and make his escape.  
All of a sudden, some more chibi characters arrive yelling. "EAT LUFIO! EAT LUFIO! EAT LUFIO!" A couple of   
CHIBI-Lufios arrive on the scene. Unfortunately for the BSHNN-Lufio, the CHIBI-Lufios are in their cannibalistic   
mode. Three CNNBL-Lufios dogpile the beleagured BSHNN-Lufio. The poor lurker disappears beneath the chibi feeding   
frenzy.  
  
More floating POD's appear and begin fending off the chibi's on Lufio's behalf.  
  
As chibi characters are flung off here and there by dive-bombing PODs, some of the fallen chibi strike up a   
conversation.  
"Oooh... it's not dead. We can't eat it if it's not dead."   
"No eat if not dead? Why not eat if not dead?"  
"We get into lots of trouble if it's not dead."   
"Oh. Lufio not like trouble either."   
The cannibalisticc chibi characters ponder for a bit. Meanwhile, yells of pain and other sounds of discomfort   
sound out from the buffet pile.  
"Oh! Lufio know!"   
"Yeah?"   
"Lufio and other chibi make sure big Lufio dead before eating big Lufio."   
"Oh. That makes sense. Okay, let's go. I'm hungry."   
The conversing chibi rejoin the other chibi, wielding their weapons of choice. A butcher's knife. A shish kebab  
skewer. A spork. Back into the chaos that are flying PODs, dueling forks and spoons, ravenous chibi, and a   
thoroughly masticated lurker.  
  
Kevin looks around disturbedly. "now that's just wrong. So wrong in fact, that it's time to do something about   
it."   
With that, shadowy tentacles erupt from kevin, each one grabbing a chibi-lufio and holding it off the ground. More   
burst out of his chest to wrap around Siobhan's characters and they start getting lifted off the ground.   
  
Off to the side, CMMNTTR-Lufio attaches the microphone onto the lapel of his purple blazer. After testing the   
volume, he starts off with his running commentary as he watches the scene live and on vid-screens. Nearby, the   
tattered remnants of a necktie lie on top of a pile of discarded clothing.   
"And with that said, the other half of Team Double-K joins the fray. With the addition of Kevin's phantasmic  
pseudopods to Katie's pugilistic pillows, the pair are weaving a fantastic defense against the all-out assault of   
the cannibalistic chibi."  
The eccentric commentator then towards a different vid-screen.   
"But don't count the Feeding Frenzy out yet. They have greater numbers on their side, along with an overwhelming  
need to feed. A major driving force in organisms, they can withstand a lot of discouragement to fulfill that urge."   
The vidscreen zooms in at some of the tentacle-tangled tourneyers. A few attempted hacking at the amorphous   
appendages. Others were trying to chew their way out.  
"Yes, they are a resourceful bunch. As resilient as roaches." He lets out a rueful chuckle.  
"This is proving to be a most spectacular melee, folks. What started out as a missing person search exploded   
into forum-stopping extravaganza of foreplay, friendship, and food fights. Stay tuned for more coverage brought   
to you by KakumeiKard: The Power to Revolutionize The World. "  
  
Siobhan pops in out of her hiding spot for a moment to point a little recognized fact out about her   
'personalities'.  
"Only Chibi-Haruka and Chibi-Anthy are really chibis... the rest are aaaall normal sized. The only reason   
Anthy and Haruka are chibi is cause I play them as chibis..."  
Then she quickly starts sneaking away*   
Only to have X-merc spot her escape. "THERE GOES _LUNCH_!!!"  
"DAMMIT!!!!" Siobhan races off with the Hounds of Hell hot on her heels.   
  
Katie pokes Kevin. "We're the double K-team now?" She starts humming the A Team theme under her breath.  
  
A sheet of paper gets handed to CMMNTTR-Lufio as he prepares to resume his broadcast. Holding it in his hands,   
he once again faces the floating vid screens.   
"Once again, we're back to this forum's coverage of _There's Something About Katie_. Last time, we saw the KK   
Team holding their own against the onslaught of the chibi."   
He glances at the sheet of paper in front of him. "During the commercial break, I've been informed that many   
of the chibi involved in this fracas are not actual members of Team Feeding Frenzy. To find out where they came   
from, we have a guest commentator with us, one of the members of FF Team."   
CMMNTTR-Lufio gestures towards one of the vid screens. In it, a smiling, blue-haired schoolgirl is listening   
in on the broadcast. She, too, is wearing a purple blazer. "Mizuno-san? Your thoughts."   
"First of all, in behalf of the rest of my team, I'd like to thank you for allowing me to be on your   
broadcast." She bows to viewing audience. "Well, as for the presence of the extra chibi, there is a simple   
explanation for that fact. Some of us felt that the squeamishness factor involved in the act of feeding upon   
an actual human being, virtual though it may be, may actually be too high to depict in this public forum."   
Pausing for a bit, she continues.   
"Therefore, we thought to temper the impact with the use of super-deformed caricatures of ourselves. Thanks   
to Himemeya-san, we were able to acquire stunt doubles to participate in the food fight. She was--"   
Behind her, several people stampede in the background. First, Siobhan whizzes by as if in a hurry. Then,   
X-merc leads a charge of the chibi after her. Several of the other characters have also joined in on the fun.   
One of them shouts out at the suddenly-embarassed Ami.*   
"TELL THEM THE TRUTH, GIRL! WE GOT SUBSTITUTES BECAUSE _SOME_ PEOPLE WERE TOO EMBARASSED TO PARTICIPATE!"   
"Err... ummm... Like I was saying, Himemiya-san was, ahh, quite inventive in her masquerading of Chu-Chu and   
her other friends as ourselves." She presses on determinedly, despite the heavy blushing. "We were all quite   
impressed with her work." She then smiles at the viewing audience.  
The lurking commentator smiles back. "Thank you, Mizuno-san, for your enlightening words." He then turns  
towards another of the floating vid screens.   
"As the horde of chibi has now seemed to have fixated upon the newly-dubbed lunch menu, Siobhan, Team Double-K   
are the only ones left at the now-emptied buffet line. They approach warily where they last saw the besieged   
lurker. What horrifying sight will they encounter at the lurker's last stand?"   
Not too far away, Katie raises an eyebrow at the antics of the commentator. Kevin shrugs at her and raises one   
of his shadow limbs. He points it at the side of his head and swirls it around, indicating his opinion of Lufio's   
sanity.  
"What grisly scene will they find at the site? Is this the end of the mysterious Masked Lurker? Will we ever   
see his rose-throwing escapades again? Who--"   
With a sigh, Katie walks up to the ever-growing dramatic commentator and bops him upside the head with a small   
PoD.  
"You, nut. We can hear you, you know. We know that you're right over here." She rolls her eyes upwards and   
shakes her head. "You can be such a drama queen, Lufio-kun."   
"Katie! Eh heh hehe... Fancy meeting you here!"  
  
Actually - not all of the Cannibalistic Chibi Lufios (CCLs) are chasing Lufio anymore. Seems there is one   
discrepancy Kevin forgot to mention about his shadow-tentacles. They taste like dark chocolate covered licorice.   
The result is, of course expected as many of the ccls start chewing on the tentacles to escape.   
"Well kate, we do normally make a good.... AAAHHH!!!!! GETM OFF! GETTER OFFF!!! AHHH!!!! THATS NOT FOR   
EATING!!!! AHHH!!!"   
Kevin begins running around like a man on fire, tentacles waving in the air in an attempt to shake the ccls   
off.  
  
CMMNTTR-Lufio turns from the indulgent Katie and takes a look at the latest development on the vid screens.  
"What a surprising comeback for the FF Team! Just as it looked like Team Double-K had won the field of battle   
due to the Feeding Frenzy quitting the field, some of the attackers had laid in wait to hamstring the defenders."   
*The floating vidscreens focus on the various flailing tentacles trying to dislodge the three CNNBL-Lufios   
hanging on with their tenacious teeth and limber limbs. Once in a while, one of the cannibalistic chibi would   
get thrown off, but they would just bounce back and grab hold of another of the appetizing amorphous appendages.   
"Panicked by the surprising counter-attack, Kevin of Double-K is in a tight spot. Watch as he runs with the   
classic desperation defense, Man On Fire."   
One of the vidscreens follow the screaming mass of tentacles and chibi as it runs forward in some random   
direction.  
"The Man On Fire manuever, not to be confused with Chicken With Its Head Cut Off, is an instinctive move   
that comes about when your person is in danger. Similar to Chicken With Its Head Cut Off, the Man On Fire   
differs in that the person is screaming its head off and is not randomly zigzagging back and forth in the same   
place. The Chicken With Its Head Cut Off manuever involves too much panic searching for a solution to allow the   
person to even scream. Not so with the Man On Fire. The Man On Fire has very clear objectives: to get the hell   
away from the problem and to let the people in front of you know to get out of your way."   
While the crazy commentary ran its course through Kevin's retreat, Katie ran after him. A flotilla of floating   
PoDs flew alongside her as she chased after her fleeing teammate.   
  
"PoD patrol... POUNCE!"   
PoD's pause before begining their powerful persicution of the Feeding Frenzy. Oh the chib-anity!   
Several PoD's hear the inner dialogue, and, as they don't approve of puns... begin attacking random chibi's   
with more force than ever imagined.  
  
Upon the vidscreens, the party of pugilistic pillows pounce down with extreme prejudice upon the pile of   
phantasmal pseudopods, panicked prettyboy, and peckish peewees.   
"Whoa! Katie, the other half of Team Double-K, has just unloaded a major can of WHOMP! upon her opponents.   
Unfortunately, she did so upon her teammate as well. What a massacre! What carnage! What extreme violence! What   
ratings!"   
The commentator pauses for a moment to gloat and rubs his hands together fiendishly with glee.  
"The FF Team has taken a tremendous beating. The punishment rained down upon them by the PoDs have knocked   
them senseless. The few faux chibi that had stayed behind with the CHIBI-Lufios have even been unmasked due to   
the persistent persecution. Here and there, little animal critters lay dazed upon the ground."   
Shots of an unconscious mongoose wearing pants with one pants leg shorn off and of a dizzy Chu-chu holding   
together what remains of a sailor seifuku are displayed on the vidscreens.  
"As for Kevin of the KK Team, well..."   
A tangled pile of tentacles and pillows have buried the previously panicked defender. His legs can be seen   
sticking out. Other limbs can be seen twitching in the pile, presumably belonging to the few chibi that proved   
to be quite persistent in obeying their appetite.  
"Looks like the shounen half of the Team Double-K may have to be moved to the injured players list. Still,   
he's proven resilient in the past and have been seen to bounce back from similar injuries." One of the floating   
vidscreens replay previous scenes of Kevin being pummeled by Katie's PoDs.  
"The action here has reached a stopping point for the moment. Let's take a break for a word from our sponsors.   
When we come back, we'll hopefully have more word upon what happened with the Lunch Special, Siobhan."   
[ This coverage of There's Something About Katie has been brought to you by KakumeiKard: The Credit Card with   
the Power to Revolutionize the World. ]  
  
Lily suddenly, and audiably, bursts in to the 'studio', "As a spectator following your fabulous commentary, I   
just have to say thanks for putting up the link of the "sponsor". I love the vid!"  
  
Suddenly, there's a Flash of Black Lightning and a roar of inverse-thunder, and Kevin stands atop the the   
pile of Chibis and PODs, bokken in hand, dressed in the typical clothes of a kendoist. "I Fight On!"   
To the camera he grins, "I knew those classes with Saionji and Kuno-sempai would pay off!"   
  
"We're back, folks. That was just one of many viewers who've called in to let us know they appreciate this   
forum's coverage of There's Something About Katie. It's one of the forum's hottest topics right now. Heck, it's   
the forum's only current topic right now." One of the vid screens cues up a laugh track. "Now, let's get back to   
the action with our on-the-spot reporter, Lufio IV. Yon-ban? Are you there?"   
On one of the floating vid screens, a blackened, slightly crispy, trenchcoat-wearing lurker is readjusting   
his smoking fedora over the microphone headset.   
He coughes a few times from the wisping smoke. "Damned lightnin'... so damned touchy about 'is tentacles...   
'Ow ya doin', mate? Am I comin' in clea'?"   
"Err... as well as can be expected. So, can you tell us? What's going on right now with the KK and the FF   
teams?"   
"Well, now, Team Double-K pulled off 'nother miracle as Kevin of the KK Team 'as made a recov'ry from 'is  
injuries. He's drawin' 'is strength from the nigh-invincible power of the Not Quite Sane technique. Some people   
might 'ave heard of it as "the Art of Being Too Stupid Too Die.""   
A disdainful sniff comes from another of the vid screens. "Miracles? There are no miracles." An elegant   
beauty has appropriated a set of microphone headsets. Her vibrant orange-red curls frame her face on the vid   
screen. She's holding a purple blazer she's tossed over her left shoulder.   
"Arisugawa-san! How nice to have you with us! Ummm..." An awkward pause occurs. "If you don't mind me   
asking... Weren't those the headset and the announcer's coat that Mizuno-san was wearing?"   
A knowing smirk forms on her face. "Yes. They were."   
"Oh." Another awkward pause occurs. "Never mind then. But since you are there on the scene, could you   
please tell us, what's happened to Siobhan?"   
"Very well then. The Lunch Special ..." A slight smile forms on her face. "Has currently barricaded   
herself in a girl's bathroom on the third floor of the main academic building. The others are currently besieging   
her porcelain sanctuary."   
"Whoah. Really? I've got to get footage of this!" The excited commentator turns towards the another of the   
vid screens.   
"Well, I guess this is all for the moment, folks. Next time on There's Something About Katie, we'll bring   
you live coverage of Siobhan's Stand-off. This is CMMNTTR-Lufio, signing off!"   
The crazed commentator starts shouting at some people in a couple of the vid screens. They all appear as   
if they've recently been in an explosion. They're all quite singed and still trail smoke. "Ni-ban! San-ban!   
Meet up with Yon-ban! We're heading to the main academic building in Ohtori Academy."   
  
A Character Chest appears from a random shadow and ponderously thumps its way after the Lufio's  
*from inside*   
"OUCH!"   
"HEY!"   
"Watch the elbows, ladies."   
"Oi, Tenjou, what's goin' on up there?"   
"Hang on, Kagome, the lid's stuck!"   
A LOUD banging and a wail insues.  
"My lady Queen, can't you do SOMETHING about the lid?"   
"Really, Wolf, when was I granted the power of teleportation?"   
"OH! Teleport! Tenjou, do any of us teleport?"   
"I think Desire does. Hey, Nabiki, where is she?"   
"I'll tell you... for a fee."   
"Nabiiikiii..."   
"Eating nachos in the kitchen. Where else?"   
"Well GO GET HER!"   
"Do I LOOK like I'm your personal servant? Where's Haruka? She can get her."   
"Haruka-san is on vacation with Hitomi-chan and Karou-sensai."   
"So who's going to deal with Desire?"   
A hollow pause echos dimly.  
"No. No. NO! I didn't volunteer for this!"   
"Tough luck, Tenjou. This is your anime forum, you get to tempt the Avatar."   
"Kuso. Just my luck."   
Time passes. Suddenly the CC shudders.  
A cute, pixie-ish voice wails from inside. "I can't get out EITHER!!!"   
There's a minute pause and the CC goes into convulsions, shaking and rocking as all the characters try  
beating their way out. No one left in the stadium notices the suspiciously innocent-looking heart-shaped key   
which has fallen into the deep, thick grasses along the sidelines. A broken neck chain glitters beside it,   
indicating that the owner may not yet be aware of her missing characters.  
  
Kevin heads over to the character chest and begins examining it carefully, his bokken tapping on his   
shoulder.   
"Hmm. I know a way to open the chest, I do."   
Mikorei fades into being beside him and Swaps him upside the head "Stop trying to mimic Kenshin. And   
what were you planning to opent the chest, Kevin-sama?"   
Kevin's face darkens. "there's only one person in the Character station who can get past this lock."   
Mikorei starts to back up in horror. "no. NO. NOOOO!! DON'T DO IT!"   
a dark, mirthful voice comes from behind them all "It's too late for that. I'm already here."   
Muriko has entered the fray.  
  
Meanwhile, Siobhan has indeed barricaded herself in the bathroom, having ripped several cheap,   
imitation-porcelain fixtures from their places in her panicied frenzy. Unfortunately, this has resulted in a   
rapidly rising water table within the room as liquid death gushes unmercifly from the multiple shattered pipes!   
Her main personalities have caught up with her as well, trebling the danger quotia in mere seconds!   
X-merc chews on a stray bit of lurker that she had managed to snare earlier. "Come oooout and PLAY,   
Siobhan-sama!! We promise not to bite... MUCH!!"   
Chibi-Haruka accquired the butcher knife 'Sword of Dios somewhere along the way. "Of course not! X-merc   
doesn't bite! She just chokes it all dooooown!!" She starts hacking at the cheap imitation porcelain barrier   
with the 'Sword of Dios'.  
Chibi-Anthy chants with a soft voice. "Go, 'Ruka! Go!" Then swoons for no particular reason.  
Siobhan, staring in horror as the barrier begins to shudder under Chibi-Haruka's blows, has managed to back   
herself up against the far wall as the water begins to rise about her waist. "Aaaaahhhhh....."  
Surprisingly enough, though. It appears that the barrier is currently leak-proof and not letting any of the   
building water out of the room...   
  
"And we're back, folks, for more of this forum's coverage of There's Something About Katie. What you've just  
heard was the lunch bell being rung at the impromptu school cafeteria."   
The lurking commentator and various floating vid screens are peeking around a hallway corner on the third   
floor of the main academic building. A crowd of chibi and other characters have gathered in and around the   
entrance to the girl's bathroom. In the courtyard below, a few students can be seen milling about during their   
lunch break.  
"As we can see, they've stormed the entryway of the female lavatory. They're currently being held back by   
something. Let's take a closer look to find out." The intrepid announcer sneaks around the hallway corner and  
edges along the balcony wall. Closer and closer, he moves in, hoping that the cannibalistic crowd are too   
preoccupied with trying to break in to notice him.   
He whispers softly to the accompanying vid screens. "Let's see now... what could be holding them back? Ah! I   
see! There seems to be a barricade of sorts, jury-rigged primarily out of bathroom sinks and toilet bowls." He   
turns excitedly to the vid screens. "Team Feeding Frenzy are huffing and puffing, threatening to blow that ceramic   
barrier down. Will they succeed? Is Siobhan's sanctuary a house of straw or a house of bricks?"   
Now several of the besiegers are hacking away at the blocked entryway at the same time. The barrier of cheap   
imitation porcelain shifted about ominously.  
"Uh-oh, folks. Looks like Siobhan's Walls of Jericho are about to come tumbling down. Will this be the end of   
the souped-up shinobi? How will she get out of this- Huh? What the hell?"   
The people laying siege to the blocked bathroom had stopped their assault on the barrier. They stood there,   
as if befuddled. Rivulets of water are seeping their way out of the entryway.  
"Wonder why they stopped... Eh? Water? Where's this water coming from? Huh... Huh! Water?!? Water!!! Oh,   
shi-" A wall of water bursts through the bathroom barricade and through the besiegers, sweeping them along into   
the hallway and over the third floor balcony walls. 


	3. The Duel Begins

Muriko goes over to the lock, adjusts his glasses for a second, then suddenly looks around. Getting up, he   
walks over to a patch of grass and picks something up from the grass.   
A key attached to a necklace. with his constant smirk, he unlocks the lock on the Character Chest, and begins   
helping the various girls out of there - sneaking an improper grope here and there, but so quick that even the   
girls themselves can't be sure it happened.   
All of them, except Nabiki. Somehow, she gets a 20,000 Yen bill in her cleavage, and his hands weren't anywhere  
near there. Still looking in the character Chest, he seems slightly disappointed. "funny that, My Intel said that  
Chisuko was in here somewhere. CHISUKO-SAMA!!! ARE YOU IN THERE??" Muriko shouted into the CC. Muriko starts   
bending over further and further as he shouts, his position becoming more and more precarious...  
  
As the watery wall of doom begins its inevitable topple onto the 'terrified' masses below, Siobhan   
franticly tries to figure out a way out of her dilemma! To achieve that end though, she appears to have gone   
insane, for she begins delving into her long black duster for an answer...   
Surprisingly enough, there appears to have been stored within that duster; Three: Grimoire Magicka, worn and   
much chewed upon; One: Necronomicon, paperback version 3; Seventeen: Daggers; Fourty-two: Throwing knives,   
excessively sharp; One: Tomahawk, well-used; One: Cladiach-mor, six-feet in length; Two: Colt .45, loaded with   
hallow-points; One: Desert Eagle .50, loaded with AP; and (finally) One: Sapphire pendent, on broken silver chain.   
Having returned the majority to her duster, Siobhan stares at the pendent dangling from her fist with a rather   
bemused expression of thoughtfulness, when it hits her like a load of bricks... or rather the force of the pulling   
water dragging her out of the room...   
Then ,Siobhan, with a not-too-terribly-awe-inspiring grin, crows. "My avatarial form! Of course!"  
With the (not really) triumphant roar of success, Siobhan morphs into her seldom used Silver Dragon form and   
bursts out of the room... and the side of the building, coincidentaly also severing the main support beam and send   
the fourth floor crashing down into the second floor... not that she noticed...  
As she zoomed out, she somehow managed to snag the tumbling lurker, apparently by the collar of his jacket   
managing to become caught on one of her fangs as she darted past.   
Dragon-Siobhan starts shaking her head in an attempt to dislodge the lurker. "Whaaaa?! GERROFF!!!"  
And at that moment, wouldn't you figure, there appeared a figure on her back dressed in some kinda wierd armor   
that looked remarkably like a student councilor uniform... in peach and white. Yes, it WAS Juri... STANDING atop   
Dragon-Siobhan's back betwixt the massive wings holding the trio aloft. She stood resplendent in the oddly   
shimmering armor holding her rapier aloft in a heroic fashion. Of course... she also had this reeeeeeaally   
strange look/grin on her face... but was from outragous courage, unbelievable shock and disbelief.... or was it   
simply because she was scared spitless??   
  
Desire whistles innocently and shoves Muriko into the Chest before locking it quickly.  
Chisiko arrives a moment later from the direction of the feeding frenzy. "Oi. When did the Chest arrive at   
Ohtori?"  
  
Three figures can be seen making their way through the Ohtori Academy central courtyard. The ones wearing the  
purple blazers of sports commentators were lagging behind the one sporting a trenchcoat and fedora. The taller of   
the pair was dragging the smaller behind him. They were all equipped with microphone headsets.   
"Damn it, Ni-ban! Why do you insist on staying super-deformed?"  
"Lufio like being small."  
"Hurry it up, mates. Go-ban be waitin' for us."  
Suddenly, a torrent of water bursts over the railings of the third floor. Loud screams can be heard from the   
panicking students in the courtyard, as well as the people that had been swept up by the flood.   
"What the 'ell?"   
Then, a large dragon emerged out of the falling water. In its jaws was a familiar figure.   
"Hey! Hey! That's weird Lufio up there! With the dragon! Whoa..."   
The large silver dragon shook its head about, seeming as if trying to swallow the snagged lurker.  
"Weird Lufio gonna get eaten by a dragon! No fair! Lufio didn't get to eat weird Lufio so why dragon get to   
eat weird Lufio?"   
Out of nowhere, an armored figure landed upon the back of the dragon. It was Juri Arisugawa, bedecked as if   
a Dragonlord of old. In her hand, a naked blade glinted in the early afternoon light. Once all eyes were upon   
her, she walked with slow, deliberate steps towards the head of the dragon, as it flew in place. She then smacked   
the back of the dragon's head with the flat of her blade.   
"Foolish girl. You've damaged the school."  
  
Kevin Looks at the chest, then at Desire, then at the chest. "You know, that may have been a bad idea. You   
know the Happi? the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school of martial arts? Well, the one who taught HIM the  
Hentai-ken taught Muriko. And now he's loose inside your Character chest. WHen he leaves he's gonna take every  
bra and panty he can grab. IF he leaves." Kevin stops and grins. With a pat on the back for his favorite Eternal,   
he starts running for the hills shouting behind him "He's ALL Yours Now! We'er Free! We're Free!" Kevin continues   
to run until a chunk of the School falls onto his head. "Itaiiii...."  
  
Feeling the annoying sting on the back of her head from Juri's rapier rang off of her head spikes,   
Dragon-Siobhan could only let out a sigh of disbelief, also causing the snagged lurker in her teeth to flutter   
about like an odd kite. The first couple of smacks from the rapier she ignored, but then Juri had to go and STAB   
her with the bloody damn thing in the EAR!  
Dragon-Siobhan flung her head around, knocking Juri back to her back and roared, (concindentaly flinging the   
lurker back into the chaos of the building.  
"WOULD YOU CUT THAT THE *HADES* OUT, DAMMIT?!"  
Juri glaring mildly from where she has somehow managed to land in a surprisingly alluring pose. "Hurts, does  
it? Good. Because I absolutely WON'T let up on you!" She lunges back on her feet, rapier extended towards   
Dragon-Siobhan's eye.  
"Oh, HELL no you don't!" Dragon-Siobhan does and aireal flip and sends Juri hurtling through the air...  
Juri, noticing that she's heading for the Lurker Stooges, can only utter two words. "Oh... great...."  
  
The Student Council member sat up after crashing into the ground. Several groans accompanied her every   
movement.  
"Oooo... Lufio is squi-shed. Lufio is squi-shed a lot. Orange armor lady is heavy... Ooof!"  
"Owwww... What 'it us... Feels like a building fell on us..."   
"Oh, the pain... the pain... Oooo... There's something... Ah! Very sharp! Yii! Poking me... Ah-huh! In a   
place it should not! Oooh! Be poking... Ooo..."   
Juri quickly silenced the complaints with the hand guard on her rapier. That taken care of, she turned her   
attention to the dragon hovering above the courtyard two stories up. She smoothly rose to her feet, eliciting   
another round of groans from where she stood, and faced the dragon.  
"Is that the best you can do?"   
She then turned towards where her sword laid embedded. With her hand extended, she grabbed the hilt as she   
rushed forward to resume battle.  
"You'll have to do far better than that. En guarde!"  
"Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee! _That_ hurt!"  
The lady knight ran forward with her blade ready as the silver dragon descended to do sword-to-claw battle.  
Meanwhile, inside the main building, another member of the news team would rejoin the action.  
"Oooo... My aching tibia... and ulna... and gluteus maximus..."  
The lurking commentator awoke to find himself partially embedded upside-down in the debris that was two floors  
crashing down upon a third. The last thing he remembered the big, humungous, gigantic maw that were to the left   
and to the right of his head. He never noticed anything past those sharp, oh-so-pointy, skewer-me-like-a-bug teeth.   
Stumbling back to his feet, the determined commentator made his way out of the crater that spanned from the second   
floor to the fourth floor of the academic building. Crawling his way back into the third floor balcony, he resumed   
his broadcast as Duelist and dragon duked it out in the middle of the central courtyard.  
"And we're back, folks, to further coverage of There's Something About Katie. And what an exciting turn of   
events this has been. The Lunch Special, Siobhan, has turned the tables upon her pursuers with the Big Flood.   
That's something that hasn't been used since the "Fourty Days and Fourty Nights" play of yore."  
The draconian Siobhan snapped her jaws several times at the knight-errant, but Juri's skillful deflections   
with the sharp point of her sword prevented her from expressing her displeasure at being poked. She was slowly   
getting frustrated from being unable to grab the girl and shaking some sense into her.  
"Now, the sole member of the LS Team has cleared her opponents off the field, save one. Juri Arisugawa of Team  
Feeding Frenzy. The two of them are having a most fantastic confrontation in the central courtyard of the main   
academic building here at Ohtori Academy."  
"The field of battle is almost empty. Most of the students that were here had already scrambled of off to   
safety. The only ones remaining besides the combatants were those players that had been incapacitated earlier.   
Those include..."   
Several floating vid screens start displaying the playes currently off the playing list. "X-Merc of the FF   
Team, Haruka Tenoh of the FF- oh, heck! Practically all of the FF Team seems to be currently incapacitated or   
missing in action. Kevin of the KK Team seems to be out of it at the moment as well... Where did he come from?   
Huh... Oh! And it seems my news crew are out of commission as well... Eh hehe heh he..."   
"In any case, the battle goes on. Siobhan has started using her wings to generate gusts to knock Arisugawa-san   
off her feet. The Rose Duelist stubbornly stands her ground. The winds continue buffetting the courtyard as the   
dragon hovers in place. Oh! Arisugawa-san is slowly making her way forward to Siobhan! Step by step, she's pressing  
on against the winds!"   
The Student Council member was almost within sword's reach of the silver dragon. At that moment, Siobhan rose   
higher into the air. The sudden drop in wind strength staggered the armoured figure as she stumbled about for  
balance.  
"Oh! An excellent manuever by the Lunch Special Team! Siobhan is preparing to dive at Arisugawa-san, who was   
off-balanced by the instantaneous cessation of gale-strength winds generated by the silver dragon. Oh, ho! Quick   
thinking on the part of the Rose Duelist has countered Siobhan's attack!"   
At the last moment, Juri tumbled out of the way. Smoothly rolling back to her feet, she had the dazed   
CHIBI-Lufio II in her hands. She quickly threw him at Siobhan, before the dragon could rise up into the air and   
re-attempt the attack.  
"Whoa, a direct hit! But I don't think it did anything but annoy Siobhan of the LS Team. Hmmm... maybe that   
was the point. Arisugawa-san seems to just standing there, her sword at rest. She seems to be mocking Siobhan. Heh.  
How just like her to stand there as if unruffled by it all. Yes, that's the Orange Rose of Ohtori Academy for you!   
Heh hehe heh-"   
The armoured Rose Duelist then turned her gaze towards where the news commentator was making his broadcast from   
the third floor. One eyebrow was arched as she gave him a look.  
"Errr... ummm... I didn't say anything! Nope! Not me! Wasn't me! Nope nope nope! Not a word!"  
  
"Oh, geez. This is getting ridiculous. It's time to end this face to face!"  
Curling in on herself, Dragon-Siobhan began emitting a brilliant sapphire glow which grew brighter and brighter  
until with a final, nearly blinding flash of light, it vanished. And in Dragon-Siobhan's place, Siobhan hurtled   
downwards to the ground below, her saber drawn and in guard before her, her great black coat billowing about and   
her braided hair trailing her path down through the sky.   
Landing in a guarded crouch, she quickly straightened and assumed a posistion not unlike that of a pistol  
duelist, her saber tip pointed directly at Juri. With an expression more like a cold sneer than anything else, she   
glared down the shimmering length of bitter steel at her opponent. Juri only raised an eyebrow at the theatrics.   
"You might think you have gained the upper hand now, Juri... but perhaps you have forgotten something. You've   
been dueling for some time now, nearly three years, it's true. And fencing for even longer than that. But *I*, on   
the other hand, have been *dueling* nearly all my life!" She brandishes her off hand, displaying a signet ring   
with the elder futhark symbol for yew in gold, inset into a polished onyx stone at Juri. "You may play your little   
games for to bring your revolutions, but the Adranic Duelists make our *own* miracles!"  
With that she lunges at Juri, in an unusual spiralling motion. Juri, for her part, lunges forth as well.   
"THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS MIRACLES!!" 


	4. The FULL Monty

Katie arrives beside Lufio to watch the spectacle. "My characters got involved. Sorry I'm late. OI! Kevin?!" She   
hurries over and helps her team member to his feet.  
  
The other half of Team KK arrived just Siobhan transformed back into human form. Formal declarations of a duel   
were made as the commentator greeted the latecomer.   
"Hello! Goodbye!" The lurking commentator chuckled as he waved goodbye right after just waving his greetings. He  
then started humming the melody to the Beatles song. "Hum dee de dee... and I say hello... Hello, hello! I don't   
know why you say goodbye, I say hello... Hum dee dum..."   
"THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS MIRACLES!!"   
Startled out of his musical reverie, the news commentator turned from where he had been watching Katie making   
her way down to the courtyard and then helping her teammate back into consciousness.  
"What the hell was that? The Duel! The Duel!!! I forgot about the Duel!!!"   
Panicked, the lurking commentator looked here and about the courtyard, trying to locate the duelists. He found   
them near the South entrance of the central courtyard. They were just standing there, a small distance apart,   
facing each other. Juri seemed to have been moving away and was looking back at her opponent. Siobhan stood there   
imposingly, the breeze playing with the tip of her braided hair and the edge of her coat. A soft keening sound   
could be heard in the air.  
"Wha? Why are they just standing there for?"   
Everything seemed to remain still as that not-quite ringing sound slowly drew to an end. Confused, the befuddled  
commentator looked around, trying to determine what had happened. It was then he noticed the shortened length of the  
rapier cradled by the Rose Duelist. Siobhan's saber, on the other hand, seemed fine while being held at rest.  
"Huh? Did Arisugawa-san lose? Did she lose because her blade broke? Did her blade break because she lost? Did   
her blade break as she lost? Did she win? Arrgh! What happened?!?"  
Then the Rose Duelist turned her face about and walked on. She made her way towards the side of the building.   
There, she looked at something embedded into the wall. After a moment or two, she moved on to leave through the   
South entryway. After Juri disappeared from view, Siobhan put away her sword.  
"What the heck is going on?!? Who won? Did Siobhan win? Did Arisugawa-san win? Argh! And what the hell was she   
looking at?" One of the floating vid screens moved closer to the commentator and showed a view of the scene as it   
zoomed in for a close-up of the wall. "Huh? What the heck is that? Oh! The hell?!? That's a sword! Well, the blade  
of a sword... Wha? Is that Arisugawa-san's broken-off blade? Aspects above and below, that's stuck in deep! So  
that's what was making that noise... Damn, that must have been some swordplay... Too bad I missed it! Aaargh!"   
The commentator then proceeded to quietly mumble several strings of curses about missed chances and bad luck.  
  
Siobhan merely watched silently as Juri left the courtyard. The expression on her face is an odd one. Not quite  
sorrow, not quite worry, not quite solomen... not really quite anything at all. But the surprising part is that   
there in no trace of triumph on her features at all.   
Then, slowly, she removes herself from her reverie, strides fowards and lifts from the ground the shattered   
remains of the hilt of Juri's saber where the golden-tressed woman had dropped it mere moments before. Then,   
cradling the piece almost tenderly in her arm, she moved to where the blade of the rapier still sang in the wall,   
wrapped one leather gloved hand about the quivering steel and withdrew it from the wall with a single smooth motion.  
Siobhan gazed down upon the remains of the once powerful sword in her hands. "From the broken, you shall once   
more be made whole, and be that much greater for the breaking."   
Then the pieces were secreted away inside her great coat as she gazed in the direction of Juri's dissappearing   
form. Finally, without any further words, she turned about on her heel and stalked over to the lurker gathering.   
"Lufio. Katie. Sorry about the mess. I'll get the others to help clean it up, promise."  
There was a strange look in her hazel eyes as she gazed at them.   
  
The news commentator was standing at the edge of the debris pile that had spilled out from the wrecked portion   
of the academic building. Nearby, Katie acknowledged Siobhan's message with a nod as she continued trying to make   
Kevin coherent again.   
"Ahhh... sure, okay... umm... yeah, we sure don't want the Chairman running across this mess before we cleaned   
it up. Eh hehe heh he..." He mumbles to himself. "Boy, the mood's gotten so solemn..."   
Unsure as to what to do next, the tense commentator straightened the lapels of his purple blazer and checked   
the functionality of his headset. The show must go on!  
"And we continue with this forum's coverage of There's Something about Katie. Here, in the aftermath, the   
remaining players have gathered together to clear away the damage left behind by their battles."   
The floating vid screens display the gouged lawn of the courtyard, the flooded sidewalks, the extensive hole   
breaching the side of the academic building across three floors.  
"The latest confrontations in this rollercoaster chain of events have severely disrupted the peaceful   
atmosphere of Ohtori Academy. An ordinary lunch break for the students has been interrupted and turned into a   
struggle to escape from danger. In the last battle, between the..." The lurking commentator grins at his word play   
on a name. "the Orange Rose of Ohtori Academy and the- Bleah!"   
@}'-,--   
The bloom of an orange rose thumped against the face of the grinning commentator. He looked around, trying to   
determine the culprit.  
"Alright, who's the wise guy?"  
Nearby, Katie was still tending to Kevin. It seemed she had propped him up sitting against a tree. She was   
poking him with a small PoD. In the another direction, Siobhan knelt besides some of her fallen characters. She   
seemed to be in a better mood. She was looking away while whistling some tune.  
"I see..."   
  
In the distance, Juri had managed to retire herself to her favorite vantage point. The simple garden grotto  
that had, on her long ago arrival at Ohtori become her place to hide away when all got so heavy that it was hard to   
even breathe. She hugged herself hard as she stood, head down cast above the simple fountain, her waivering  
reflection shimmering up at her with clenched shut eyes.   
"Defeated... AGAIN!"  
Her eyes flash open and she slams her clenched fist hard against the stone fountain. She glares unseeing down   
into the cold pool. Her teeth are clenched tight behind lips peeled back in a feral snarl.   
"And this time... THIS TIME IT WASN'T EVEN *HER*! Just some crazed half-wit that I've gotten stuck with again!   
*mocking* The Adradic Duelists make their own miracles... ARAGH!"  
She slashes her hand fereciously through the water, disrupting the clear surface into jagged waves. Spinning  
about on one heel in a crisp militaristic fashion, she storms back in the direction of Siobhan and the others, her  
features a clouded storm of fury.  
"I'll teach her what it means to be a Rose Duelist! Even if it means going to Akio himself..."  
MEANWHILE!!! (back at the ranch...)(For those who get that... you have SERIOUSLY just proved your age... for   
those who don't... what is WITH kids these days? ';p )  
Siobhan finally managed to wake up Ikariko, who had finally managed to shut X-merc back into the box in her   
psyche, Chibi-Haruka, and Chibi-Anthy.  
She was heading over to try and wake up Ami and the others when she got a strange feeling of something   
missing. Curious, she delved into her coat... only to discover that the shattered remains of Juri's rapier had   
vanished.  
Siobhan sweatdropped nervously at her discovery. "Oooooh-kay... Now... *that's* different..."  
  
While the "crazed half-wit" was examining her coat, the news commentator was making his way over to his fellow  
CHIBI-Lufios.   
"Hey, you bums. Time to get up. We've got a mess to clean up. Hoy!"  
The sports announcer prodded the pile of Lufios with his boot.  
"Upsy-daisy! Rise and shine! We've got a job to do."  
The rest of the news team disentangled themselves amidst a bunch of moaning and groaning. They got back to   
their feet, their mouths and bodies making noises of complaints.  
"Lufio tired... Lufio want to go home..."  
"Oy, my achin' back! I think I broke it..."   
"Why, for once, can't we cover a normal sports event? You know, like a football/soccer match? Or a rhythmic   
gymnastics meet? Why do we always cover these weird ones involving life-and-death struggles or save-the-Forum   
competitions?"  
"Feh! You're one to talk, San-ban. Mr. "EAT LUFIO! EAT LUFIO! EAT LUFIO!". You three jumped in here with   
your eyes wide open. Not to mention your mouths... Sheesh. It's going to take me forever to repair my vest and   
tie..."  
After straightening out their clothes and clearing out the kinks in their bodies, each one of the Lufio's   
took out a blanket. With their Security Blankets (TM) in tow, they started clearing out the debris by stowing   
them in their make-shift bags.   
"Man, this is a first."   
The lurking commentator shoves one end of an I beam into the blanket's folds  
"People are actually cleaning up after themselves. Usually, a thread gets abandoned before that happens.   
Heh."  
He finishes lodging the twisted I beam completely inside the blanket.  
"This is stuff you don't see every day."  
He pauses for a moment to frown.  
"Usually, by this point, something would pop up to interrupt things. Like another thread going off-topic. Or   
some weird plot twists involving pies and gratuitous violence. Man, for once, it'd be nice to be interrupted by   
gratuitous nudity. But that never happens. You never get fan service. It's the clawing-out-your-eyes variety that   
pops up. Or some yaoi action."   
He pauses to reconsider.  
"Wait, that's the other forum. Hmmm... I wonder what happens in this forum then?"  
  
The Goddess Eris, Sister to Akasha the Mother of Stars, and CHaos incarnate, simply smiles down at Lufio.   
"Ask and ye shall recieve."   
@-`--,|,--`-@   
Kevin sits up rubbing his head. "owwwiesss..... I hate getting bonked in the head. Messes up my hair something   
fierce. I didn't hurt somebody with my skull again did I?" he asked tenatively.  
Blinking, he realized something seemed missing. Looking down, he realized what it was.   
His clothes. All of them. With a start, he tried to summon his shadows to cover him until he could steal a  
new set. No luck. So there he was, Clad as the Sky for all to see. So what's a Shadowmaster like himself supposed  
to do? He simply shrugged and walked off to the Men's Dorm. It's not like Ohtori Academy hasn't seen it's share of  
naked Bishonen after all. (Although some would be hard to claim Kevin as Bishonen, but that's neither here nor   
there.)   
  
"Wot' the 'ell? Wot' Katie do now?"  
The comment from one of the Lufios drew the attention of the rest. They glanced at where Katie had been   
attending to her teammate. Except she wasn't there with Kevin. That was most curious. There was something else   
missing from the picture, too. Which was "curiouser and curiouser."   
"Hey! The Kevin-man is nekkie! Kevin-man is all nekkie!"   
And that he was. In all his glory. In the shadow of the tree. He was just standing there, as if posing. Then   
he walked off. Most of the former players in the courtyard were stunned. Most.   
"What are you all staring at? He's naked. So what? What's the big deal about that? I do that all the time.   
Tsch!" Chibi-Haruka resumed helping her teammates back up to their feet. That helped break up the awkward moment.   
Until two more things happened. One, Juri Arisugawa had made it back into the courtyard, just in time for her to   
meet Kevin at the entranceway. Two, one of the Lufios unearthed a bokken, green hair, and a towel in the rubble.   
It seemed a certain someone got caught in the collapse of the fourth and third floors.   
  
Juri just stands there, looking Kevin up and down taking a looooong look. Finally, one golden eyebrow arches   
delicately and a hand comes up to rest thoughtfully upon her chin. Then, with a sniff.   
"I've seen better."  
With that, Juri stalks back into the courtyard, purposifully ignoring both Siobhan AND Kevin in her Stalk for   
Akio.   
  
No doubt about it, someone got caught in the partial collapse of the building. A couple of the Lufios gathered   
around the buried figure.   
"'Oy. Is 'e still alive? Somebody check 'im."   
"If green guy dead, can Lufio eat him? *thwack* Owie..."  
"Let's not start that again, shall we? Not so soon anyways... Come on, help me dig out this guy."  
The bishounenmons carefully dug around the half-buried man, clearing away the rubble. Underneath the metal   
piping and ceramic tiles, the unconscious figure of Kyouichi Saionji was revealed. Kyouichi held the handle of a   
shinai in his hand. A ragged-looking hakama covered his body. It seemed as if he had been on his way to or from   
the kendo practice hall. What he was doing in the dojo during lunch, only he knew.   
"I think he's alright. He's still breathing. Doesn't seem like he's injured. No signs of blood or bruising."  
"So... green guy not dead? Can Lufio still poke him? *poke* *poke* Ahh!"  
As soon as the CHIBI-Lufio prodded at the uncovered kendoist with a stick, the eyes of the green-haired young   
man opened.   
  
Juri paused for a moment besides Pod-1... (;p)   
"Sayonji. You fool. You should have known better than to go after the Feeding Frenzy Team with just a shinai.   
Tell me... Where is Akio?"  
Sayonji only blinks a few times at Juri's droll questioning.   
Juri stalks off again, muttering. "Damn fool. Don't tell me he was going to the kendo hall... that's not even   
NEAR that building!"  
Siobhan can only watch, startled, as Juri stalks across the courtyard, a dim aura of molten gold flickering   
ghost-like around her...   
"Juri...?"  
  
Kevin just looks at Juri and shrugs. "so when did you see Akio naked then?"   
Without waiting for a response (which would most likely be painful) he headed off again to find clothes.  
  
"I didn't do anything," replied Katie from behind the commentator. "His clothes disapeared on their....ACK!   
Kevin's Naked!" The short brunette flushed bright pink and hid behind Lufio. "My virgin eyes!"  
  
Kevin, ever in the Mischiefous mood, HAD heard Kate and had to reply.   
"Ah, don't be like that Kate. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't already seen a thousand times."   
Donning the only outfit that he could find, he shrugged at the odd epaulets and cut of the uniform.   
A duelist's uniform.   
An Ohtori Duelists uniform.   
In Red.   
Mikorei simply looked at kevin and laughed. "well, I doubt very much she's seen the 'K' Shaped scar on your   
backside unless she really was peeking through her hands. Should I tell them where you got that little charmer?"   
"You wouldn't even dare."   
Mikorei simply vanished like a cheshire cat - grin last of all.  
  
There was much blinking as the Orange Rose of Ohto- *smack* Ow! What? What's wrong with that title? Sheesh!   
Everyone's a critic. ANYWAYS, much blinking took place as Juri Arisugawa abruptly walked off from the pile of   
people gathered around and near Kyouichi Saionji.   
"'Wot was that about?"   
"Lufio not know. Orange lady scary!"  
While the three bishounenmons were chattering amongst themselves, Kyouichi looked around him. He seemed to be   
in the wrecked shell of part of the main academic building. He had been seeking solitude in the kendo training hall  
during the lunch break, but then he had to go. Somewhere. And then, something happened. Something involving water,   
and screaming, and falling stone. He shook his head. Maybe he was having flashbacks. Though he found it odd that he   
had an impression of Arisugawa being in there, too. He looked around him once again.   
"What is all this?!"  
The kendoist shakily got back to his feet. The hakama he was wearing had protected him from the rubble, but it   
looked worse for wear. Large strips seemed to have been torn from them.   
"Why is it that I am finding myself within a large, gaping crater on the side of this academic hall?"  
"That simple, my friend."  
Sitting nonchalantly on the edge of the third floor, the Student Council President smiled down at the Student   
Council Vice President. With the easy smile on his face, the red-haired young man dropped down to the second floor   
where Kyouichi was beginning to frown.   
"The Players had run amok."  
"Who is it you are referring to as "friend"?"  
Still smiling, Togua continued pouring on the charm. "Come now, Saionji. What a cold greeting to give a friend.   
Come, let's see what else the Players had wrought."   
The Student Council President grabbed the only remaining sleeve on Kyouichi's hakama and started dragging   
the recalcitrant Student Council Vice President behind him. They left the three bishounenmon who had been clearing   
the rubble away to continue chattering to themselves. The pair made their way down the debris pile towards the   
courtyard. And if Touga had noticed that his friend's hakama had gotten caught upon some steel rod reinforcements   
and was slowly being stripped off of Kyouichi's body, he wasn't saying anything.  
The embarassed Katie continued to blush and mutter to herself as one of the Lufios resumed clearing away the   
debris from the courtyard. The other bishounenmon had entered the wreckage inside the building, after one of them  
had called for some help, and were clearing away the mess there.   
"I wonder what they're doing in there?"  
The former commentator looked up to peer into the large gap gouged out of the side of the building after a   
portion of the third and fourth floors had collapsed. What he saw was not what he was expecting.   
Stepping down through the wreckage was Touga Kiryuu. Leading a mostly naked Kyouichi Saionji. The remaining   
flaps of the keikogi on his legs were more like a mini-skirt than a pair of trousers. The much-abused hakama on  
his body resembled a tube top and was rapidly unraveling as the two descended.   
  
Katie coughed. "Well I've never seen YOU naked. Baka-boy, as you call him, is a different matter." She  
continued to hide until passing narrative informed her that he was clad once more.   
"Thanks," she said and began helping the cleaning crew. "Oi... hey... Lufio? Kevin? Is that... Saionji? Good   
thing Rachelle's not here, she'd freak at her character parading around barely clothed. Or that Neko left. She'd   
glomp him for sure."   
A strange feeling of doom made the brunette shiver before she returned to her task.  
  
"hmm. Your right. that Is Saionji. This could only end badly."   
Kevin pondered something for a moment then looked up at Kate "I should apologize for constantly calling your   
boyfriend 'Baka-boy' by the way. It's not very fair of me, since I don't really know him." Kevin shrugged as he   
grabbed a wheelbarrel and started loading it with debris. "I guess I just have a sort of Ideal of how someone   
should deal with the Fairer Sex, and sometimes he offends that."   
  
Katie shrugged. "It's not all his fault. I expect him to act a certain way sometimes too, and when he doesn't  
I get hurt. My fault." She paused. "Oi! What IS he doing?!"  
  
Kyouichi Saionji was reluctanly led down the debris slope by Touga Kiryuu. As he was somewhat recalcitrant   
about the affair, he still hadn't noticed the state of his clothing. Or rather, the unstateness of it.   
"Touga, unhand me this instant! I will not be lead by the likes of you!"  
"Come now, Saionji. You would let your dear friend face the Players alone?"  
"That's a first. The great Touga Kiryuu asking for help with girls."   
Just then, the moody kendoist noticed one of the characters helping out with the cleaning in the courtyard.  
Though somewhat bedraggled and muddy from the impromptu waterslide, the ever-smiling chibi-Anthy Himemiya was   
doing her part in the clean-up. She would pick up some of the smaller pieces of debris and promptly hand it to   
one of her "friends." All over the courtyard, a swarm of animals scampered, flew, and slithered with the concrete   
chunks in their beaks, jaws, claws, and paws.   
"Anthy! *rip*"   
And just like that, Kyouichi took off and left Touga behind. And apparently, his modesty, too. Touga was left  
holding what remained of his companion's hakama. And trailing behind the hasty young man were the tattered flaps   
of his keikogi, which had given up the fight with gravity. They scattered in the wake of the greenish white streak   
that stops in front of the less than immaculate chibi-Anthy and picks her up.   
"Anthy, what has happened to you? Who has mistreated you so? Who?"  
"*with a cheery voice* Oh! Hello, Saionji-sempai!" 


	5. Dancing Dragons

In the center of the 'clearing', Siobhan, having finally awoken all of her chacters and got them working,   
stood staring silently at the imposing mound of debris before them. Her hazel eyes slowly drifted closed as she   
sighed.   
"I suppose there is no other hope for it." The words were soft, barely audiable. "A solid illusion simply   
won't do. It must be the true form..."   
With those cryptic words, she shrugged out of her great coat and set it aside. Then, she...   
Changed.   
Her eyes flashed open as her lips parted in a silent scream of agony. Her body whipped violently fowards,   
arms clutching her chest, as a pair of silver wings and a massive series of spinal spikes ripped their bloody way   
free of her back. Her spine lengthed itself with a hideous grinding sound into a long reptilian tail that lashed   
about. The rest of her torso and legs writhed and churned violently under their cloth and leather coverings for a  
moment before bursting out into the torso and hindquarters of a silver dragon, the flesh splattering down to join   
the puddle of gore and cloth beneath her new form. Then, a thin wail tore its way from her throat as her skull   
twisted and reformed itself accompanied by a sound not entirely unlike a demonic choir singing, into the scaled  
and behorned head of a dragon. The last thing that happened was the horrible rending noise of her neck suddenly   
springing long into the serpantine silver neck.   
And there, standing were Siobhan had once stood, was the silver dragon known only as Glacier, emitting a   
nearly earth-shaking roar, her sapphire eyes glinting dangerously in the half light.   
"DAMMIT!! But that HURT!!" she screamed her rage at the pain to the uncaring heavens. Then, she snatched  
up Siobhan's discarded great-coat and snapped it outwards with a curious gesture before slidding its newly enlarged   
shape over her dragonic frame.   
Moments later, she was knee-deep in the debris, lifting out terribly massive sections and shoring up   
weakened supporting beams and walls with brief touches of ice. Siobhan's character clambered blithly about her,   
hauling out debris and scampering into the depths of the chaos to rescue trapped survivors.   
  
Whilst Kyouichi Saionji was enfolding the chibi-Anthy Himemiya in a very skin-timate embrace, Touga   
Kiryuu carefully made his way down the rest of the debris slope. He stepped in and around the bustling movements   
of the other characters as they cleared away the fallen floor sections. He paused, however, near the silver dragon   
as it worked to secure the still-standing portions of the building.   
"The very picture of power and grace, strength and beauty. Interesting. Quite interesting..."  
  
Glacier merely blinked once as she gazed contemplatingly down at Touga. For a moment there was only   
silence. Then...   
"Tell you what. You stop trying to hit on me, and I'll stop contemplating eating you. Okay?" Glacier   
finally rumbles. "What do you want anyway? Hmmm?"   
Then she notices the fact that a nude Saionji was embracing Chibi-Anthy...   
"OI! Flasher-boy! Get yer nudist paws OFF the wee one!!" She roared, batting her wings to keep her  
balance as she casually hopped over, smacked Pod-1 and then hopped back to Touga.   
"As I was saying... " she continued. "What do you want?"   
  
If the Student Council President was thrown off his game by such a frank discussion, it didn't seem to   
affect the smile on his face. In fact, it seemed to have only grown larger. But that could just have been a   
trick of the light.   
"A woman who knows what she wants. Intriguing."   
There was no mistaking it this time. The smile had grown larger. Then turned into a contemplative smirk   
-as the young man considered the looming silver dragon before him.   
"But to answer your question, I merely wanted to become more acquainted with one of the (relatively)  
newer Players. We have had so very few opportunities to work together this past year."   
He flashes a smile again. "I wish to remedy the situation."   
Not too far away, peering from deeper inside wreckage, three bishounenmon kept an eye on the interaction   
between Touga and Siobhan while the trio did their part in the clean-up.   
"'E's actually still hittin' on 'er. That boggles me mind, that does. 'Wot is 'e thinkin'?"  
"I think he's been around the Deputy Chairman for _way_ too long."  
"Think about it. The sheer mechanics of 'wot would be involved if 'e got 'wot he wanted..."  
"Huh? Lufio no get it..."  
"Don't worry about, Ni-ban. You'll get it when you evolve."  
  
Glacier hissed out at Touga, surrounding him with a not at ALL warm cloud of mist. When it cleared she was  
baring her not inconsiquental fangs at the now shivering playboy. He blinked slightly as he noticed his reflection   
in her grimace... not to mention the fact that one of her fangs was about as big as his height... -_-;  
"Human, perhaps you have not noticed this, but _I_ am a Draconis Sapiens Argentum. YOU, on the other hand,   
are NOT." She huffed another puff of freezing mist at him. "As a mere HUMAN, you are completely lacking in the   
proper wings, claws, fangs, and tail for what you are obiviously suggesting. As well... YOU are no where NEAR of a   
proper size."  
She suddenly smiled at him and blew at him almost softly, incidently encasing him to about the neck in a   
solid block of ice. Her serpantine tounge flickered out and lightly grazed his face, throughly messing up his   
hair.   
"As it is... you are only about the size of a throughly UN-satsifying appetizer."   
With that she went back to her work, coincidently knocking the Touga-Ice-Block across the clearing into   
Pod-1...  
  
Katie sat down beside the trio and flushed slightly. "Yes, however if he used his entire body rather than   
just a...segment... it might be an interesting match."  
  
A matchstick match at best. The boy has the height of one of my fangs. THAT is not any where NEAR   
impressive... or even AVERAGE in my species." Glacier paused for a moment then chuckled, her sapphire eyes briefly   
flaring white. "You may say that he is a, as they say, 'one inch tool'!"   
She grinned fairly dragonicly at Katie, then went back to work.   
A moment of silence past betwixt the twain before it was shattered by Chibi-Haruka's cries.   
"Oi! Found another Not-Deader!!"   
And, with the assistance of the rest of the Character Crew, she slowly began to extract the queazy not   
entirely concious individual out of the debris... hoping against hope to avoid another 'gift' from the stomach   
of the said individual...   
  
"Ouch! That _had_ to hurt. Shot down _and_ shot up."  
The former news commentator watched as the two Student Council members collided at the other end of the   
courtyard. The Vice-President had been ejected earlier with a smack from the outraged dragon. Now, the President   
joined him after a short flight of his own.   
At the base of a birdhouse, there laid a quiescent pile of prettyboy flesh. Touga Kiryuu, who was more   
"cool" than usual, and Kyouichi Saionji, who was more "out of it" than usual, were tangled together unconscious   
in a heap. Nonetheless, uncomfortable as it must be, they still appeared to be sleeping with a graceful poise about   
them.   
"That's something I don't see everyday. Birds with landscape art. Man, _everybody_ in Ohtori Academy has  
class."  
The two of them were like beautiful Grecian statues. Especially since they were both nude. Touga's uniform   
seemed to have broken apart into several frozen pieces when he crashed and tumbled into Kyouichi.   
"Oi! Found another Not-Deader!!"  
The shout from the diminuitive tomboy drew the attention of the lurker, as well as his fellow bishounenmon   
who had been listening to the conversation between Katie and Siobhan. A large crown gathered around the area near   
chibi-Haruka Tenoh. It looked as if it had been a music room.   
"Bleargh!"  
"Eeewww... That gross! Blue boy throw up again!"  
  
"Oh grea... NASTY!" Glacier hissed, back-winging quickly away from Miki AND Chibi-Haruka. "You positively  
REEK, 'Ruka-kun! Go get cleaned up and I mean NOW!"   
Couragous beyond any doubt the adventurous tomboy might have been, but even Chibi-Haruka didn't fuss no   
quarrels when it came to an order from Glacier. Thus, with a rather fixed grimace spread across her (somehow)   
grease besmeared face from the odor of the vile looking maiasma across her jumper, Chibi-Haruka made quick-feet  
towards the nearest (working) bathroom.   
As for Miki...   
  
Being thouroughly evil Kevin Materialized near the naked forms of Saionji and Touga and pulled a camera   
from the shadows.   
*Click*   
*pose*   
*click*   
*pose*   
*click*   
Even unconsious and naked, something caused the two Student Council members to pose the moment Kevin   
pointed his camera at them. All he could think of was that the Dark Magics of Ohtori were at work.   
So much the Better.   
After taking an entire roll of photos, he flits away looking for Nabiki.   
"Oh Nabiki! I have a Lucrative Deal for you!!!"   
  
As for Miki Kaoru, the collapse of the third and fourth floors had not been kind to him. He had been in one   
of the music rooms, the one situated besides the restrooms in the fourth floor, practicing on the piano. He had   
suffered no physical injuries: no bones broken nor gashes larger than some scratches. No, he received a far worse   
fate.   
"Eeew! Blue boy really stinky!"  
The blue-haired Rose Duelist had gotten buried in the debris that had fallen near the broken sewage pipes  
for the bathrooms. So it was understandable why he was so nauseous and delirious. And why his rescuers were leery   
of coming near him after uncovering his body.   
"Gwan' then. Get to it, mate. Help the bloke out."  
"No, no! You do it. I'm, uh, umm, I'm still busy clearing out the debris! Yeah! I've still got some more   
junk to clear away! You do it."  
"No! No! No make me! Lufio no want to do it! Blue boy stinky!"  
Each of the bishounenmons kept trying to push one of the other two to help out the newly-uncovered person.  
They would alternate hiding behind the other two and shoving one of them forward. The people near them stared at   
their antics.   
Meanwhile, at the other end of the courtyard, some of the student body were making their way back. And not   
too soon after that, cries of "Saionji-sempai!" and "Touga-sama!" were in the air. From the volume, it seemed as   
if it were only the girls who had returned to the main academic building.  
  
Mustering up all the courage that a true Adranic Duelist and Knight Companion of the Order of the Gryphon's  
Mantle could gather to her banner, Glacier veeeeery slowly inched back over to where Miki stood wavering about   
rather drunkenly. Her snout was nearly sucked into her cranium so great was the withdrawl of her olfatory senses.   
"Karou-san?" She hissed out, being careful NOT to gift him with the same treatment as Touga had recieved.   
"Karou-san, come with me."   
With that, she encircled the toppling boy-genius in a clawed hand that could, and had, before crushed steel   
within its grasp like a over-ripe banana. However, this power was incased in a glove of velvet as she carefully  
lifted him up off of the ground. Not wanting the odor so close to her face, she huffed a surprisingly warm breath   
of steam over the woozy boy, ridding him of most of the unpleasentries that he was covered in. (Unfortunantely for   
the Lufio trio of Stooges... most of THAT landed on them... ;p)   
For a moment, she simply stood there, staring at her paw in some shocked sort of amazement. Then, she   
carefully lowered it down and opened the claws a bit for a view inside. It seemed that Miki had finally passed  
out from exhaustion and was now curled upon the dragon's palm.   
Glacier, for her part, was beginning to look more than a little nervous about the whole thing...   
"Whadda I do with him NOW??" she hissed, anxiety coloring her voice quite nicely.   
  
"hand him here" a deep rumbling voice whispered near her left side.   
Emerging from the shadows of the science building was a form not too dissimmilar to Glacier's own. Long   
scaly body, elephantine legs, sharp claws on the forelegs that could, given the imputus, split the armor on a M1A2   
Abrams Tank as if peeling an apple. Large somewhat tattered Skin and Strut wings.   
All in shadow black and shades of grey. A shadowdrake.   
"Master Kevin made it quite clear that the council were to be treated with care. I shall provide that care,  
as I know spells for healing harmed mammals."  
  
Glacier's eyes flared briefly white as she almost gleefullly handed Miki off to the 'drake.   
"Great! Then he's YOUR problem now!" She hissed, passing off her neglegent burden.   
Glacier quickly scurried of as fast as wings and claws could carry her after that. And with good cause.   
Since as soon as Miki became ensconced in the massive paws of the shadowdrake, he sat up and promtly (sp)   
projectile vomited aaaaall over the 'drake's chest and head...   
  
"Ack! Nasty! I think I'm going to be sick!"  
"Yuck! Get it off Lufio! Get it off!"  
Now covered in vomit and other unpleasant mixtures of fluids and solids, the panicking bishounenmon trio  
are running around in confusion, trying to get that gunk off of them. They run here and there, like headless  
chickens, trying to find something with which to wash their reeking selves.   
"Bloody 'ell, man! Bloody 'ell!"  
With the threat of mobile sources of nasty funk, the other people that had gathered scattered. The   
Characters and the Players slowly started backing away at first, then made a break for it when the bishounenmon   
came closer to them. Well, maybe except for the shadowdrake, since it was still standing there shocked by the   
present Miki shared with him.   
"Sorry about this, Lufio-kun!"  
"There are times to stand your ground. This is not one of them."  
"Run away! Run away!"  
The trio of rank-smelling bishounenmons have unexpectedly routed the reconstruction of the main academic   
building. Once again, there was a flood pouring out from the crater, this time a stream of escaping Characters   
and Players. As for the people who had been clearing the debris outside of the building, they were sweapt away   
by the deluge of humanity.   
"Hey! What's going on? Where are you people going? Hey! What? Aack! Oof! Owie! My spleen! My liver! Oof!   
Argh!"  
  
From beyond the wreckage a figure, slightly translucent, emereged picking its way through the debris.   
"Kami-sama, what is that stench?" Mikage Souji was not happy. His hall would smell for years if it drifted   
over there!   
"And what -happened- here? Did someone let the Players loose? And you people call -me- insane..."   
The man was obviously muttering to himself. A product of many years haunting alone. Of course, he tended   
to forget that others could hear him if they were actually about. He paused in his pickings and looked at the two  
nude Student Council members and the crowd of girls either admiring or being jealous of the man. Or doing both.   
Eyes skyward he started to direct the crowd elsewhere.   
"Akio really shouldn't leave his playthings lying about unclothed. They may stop coming to him and his   
'ends of the world' drives..."  
  
With much disappointment, the crowd around the Student Council President and the Student Council Vice   
President began to disperse. Most of them recognized the seminar group leader and his authority. Still, many   
of the girls dawdled as they were directed away. They looked fondly at their "Touga-sama" and "Saionji-sempai"   
and glared jealously at the lucky few asked to help the two Student Council members to the nurse's station.   
Meanwhile, at the other end of the central courtyard, the flood of Players and Characters had disappeared   
as suddenly as it had appeared. The reason for why was clear; the three ill-smelling bishounenmons had stumbled   
their way out of the partially-wrecked building. No way in hell were they gonna get grabbed by the plague-bearers!   
"Get it off! Aaahhh! Get it off!"  
"Stinky! Stinky! Stinky!"   
"Bleaaarggggghhhhhh!!!!"  
Keeping out of sight was the order of the day. For most people that is.   
"Never fear! For Tenoh is here!"  
From out of nowhere, chibi Haruka Tenoh ran into the courtyard. Trailing behind her was a length of water   
hose stretching all the way back into another part of the main academic building. Screeching to a halt at the base   
of the debris pile, she eyed the zig-zagging bishounenmons.   
"Let's get it on!"  
With that challenge made, she let loose a torrent of water towards the trio with a twist of the nozzle.  
  
Mikage sighed and looked about as the few girls who didn't have their foolish jaws on the ground at the two   
nude men took them to the nurse's station... Of course, that was supposing it was still intact.   
"What has happened here?" he asked the chibi-Anthy, not blinking at the fact that she was chibi.   
She was ANTHY after all - nothing really could be considered ODD for her.  
  
Chibi Anthy Himemiya merely smiled at Souji Mikage in reply. The afternoon light glinted from her glasses   
as she surveyed the central courtyard from beside the base of the bird house. At the other end, chibi Haruka Tenoh  
was mowing down the bishounenmons with the geyser of water spewing out of the fire hose.   
"Hah haha hah ha! Dance! Dance for me! Dance for Haruka!"  
The three bishounenmons were knocked helter-skelter by the stream of water aimed at them. By this time, the  
trio had all devolved back to their CHIBI-Lufio forms and were easily swirled about in the mud, grass, and water.   
Chibi Haruka was becoming quite intense with her fumigation of the stench-ridden bishounenmons. Maybe some of the   
fumes had gone to her head?   
"Ack! Haruka! Watch where you're aiming that thing! You almost got me wet!"  
From behind a building column, Katie popped out. It seemed some of the water had been splashed that way.   
"Haruka? . . . Damn. Me and my big mouth."  
With a mad giggle, chibi Haruka Tenoh aimed the fire hose in the direction from where Katie started running   
for cover.   
Elsewhere in Ohtori Academy, a lone figure watched the courtyard through the windows spanning one of the   
walls of the room. He looked on, bemused at the antics of his puppets.   
"Well, she is entitled to her playthings. *ding* But so am I."  
The doors of the elevator opened to reveal the smoldering Juri Arisugawa. Clearly, she was still not over   
the duel from earlier.   
  
For all her great might and incredible fury, one facet of Siobhan's self and personality bled through to  
Glacier quite unchanged. She was still a complete clutz when it came to simple tasks. Which is why she found   
herself sprawled across the courtyard, having tripped over fleeing students. Oddly enough though, she didn't seem   
to notice the largeish bulge starting in the water hose that had suddenly found itself pinched closed when she   
landed on it...   
Ruka-kun, for her part, had turned the hose towards Katie and started chasing with a vengance, water   
spewing in all directions. But then suddenly, she flew back the way she had come, the sudden termination of hose   
length jerking her to a rather abrupt reverse and about the same time as the torrent of water was reduced to a   
trickle...   
Meanwhile, Ikariko and Xmerc were engaged in their own sort of argument, being that Ikariko was trying to   
pull the arm of a helpless student out of Xmerc's mouth and Xmerc was resisting... strongly.   
"Let GO, Xmerc!!" Ikariko shouted, giving a firm tug on the appendage in question.   
"NO, Xmerc HUNGREY!! Xmerc no eat Kufio! Xmerc eat DEADER!" Xmerc sounded muffled at best through the   
cloth and flesh filling her mouth, but got her point across quite nicely.   
"She's NOT dead, dammit!! Now let GO!" Ikariko gave her strongest yank, but instead of coming out with the  
arm removing itself from Xmerc's teeth, she found herself with a handful of yellow and black cloth sitting on the   
ground and staring blankly at the grinning Xmerc...   
Ami, though, was involved with difficulties of her own. For it seemed that in Katie's distressed race to   
escape from the crazed 'Ruka-kun and her water hose, she had knocked the blue-haired genius quite askew. And   
incidently directly into a hole that broke into the building's basement...   
Chibi-Anthy was off in her own little world again. It didn't matter that the big strange man was talking to   
her. Nothing mattered at all, except that the flowers were pretty and watching 'Ruka-kun was funny. Of course,  
there was the fact that she was hungery.. She looked up at Mikage with an odd expression on her face, the afternoon   
light completely obscruing her eyes. After all, HE was definately a deader...   
Lastly, but never leastly, Juri had finally stormed the castle. Literally. And she burst into the   
Deputy-Chairman's office full of her rightous wraith and fury.   
"Akio! I," Her teeth gritted with the effort it took to admit it, "crave a boon from you. Help me to defeat   
that wretch Siobhan and.... and..." 


	6. A Deal Is Made

Mikage took one look at the way Anthy was looking up at him and turned on heel and walked away. Not worth  
the time to deal with it and he didn't want to know what the look was for. Akio had given him that look before -   
for different reasons he was sure (or at least hoped dearly). Instead, he decided he'd have to find out what had   
happened from some one less... chibi and.... Himemiya-ish.   
"Damn that family to hell - as long as it isn't MY hell....."   
And with that he began looking for any one else to ask.  
  
The face on Nanami Kiryuu was one who was having a really bad day. First of all, she had been searching for   
her 'Niisama during the break so they could have lunch together. When all of a sudden, she was suddenly dragged   
along by a mob escaping from the central courtyard. When she finally repossessed her bearings, she was caught up   
in another frenzied crowd moving back into the building. She didn't even get the chance to let these people know  
of her thoughts on this barbaric treatment of a person such as herself!   
And then, back in the courtyard, before she could chase away these insects that were buzzing around her   
brother, she got caught once again by the stampede of girls ( and of some boys ^_^; ) who had hung back to continue   
looking at the naked Student Council members and were now trying to escape from the dragon that was coming their   
way. She stood her ground against the herd this time but received a face full of scaly toes and claws for her   
troubles. Now, having been jerked about, trampled upon, and tripped over, she was being chewed upon. Really, is   
having lunch with her 'Niisama so much to ask?   
"Weirdo! *weak tug* Beast! *another weak tug* Let me go!"  
Nanami was understandably quite tired and was unable to do much but a token effort at resistance. Nor did   
she realize the precarious state of her clothes. Those were the side seams as well as a part of the sleeves that   
Ikariko was holding.   
As for her henchwomen, where were they in her time of need? Why, Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko were assisting her  
Big Brother to the nurse's station. To get him away from all those girls ( and some guys ^_^ ), you understand. All   
for the sake of their Nanami-sama, of course. Of course. ^_^   
With the sudden cessation of liquid emanation from a tomboy with a fixation on stinky bishounenmon   
extermination, *gasp* *wheeze*, the trio of CHIBI-Lufios started to come to. Not too far away, the former   
CMMNTTR-Lufio had already gotten back to his feet. The four bishounenmons were no longer quite as immaculate in   
their appearance as they had been earlier. The bodies of the three chibi were covered entirely with mud and grass.   
It seemed as if they were a trio of hillocks in the the muddy plain of the courtyard.   
"Oooo... spin spin spin... Lufio still... dizzy..."  
As for the lurking commentator, he was covered in shoe prints and bruises and was limping along as he   
wandered off to search for some medical attention. His slacks seemed to have only one leg left to it; plaid boxers  
were showing through in the other end. The only thing left of his purple commentator blazer was a couple of sleeves   
hanging loosely from his arms. His dress shirt had seen better days as well.   
"Ugh... Medic!"  
The disheveled bishounenmon lurker stumbled about in the muddy courtyard, still dazed and confused. He   
meandered around, trying to make his way to the nurse's station. He had yet to find it, but he did run across a   
slightly confused chibi Haruka, who was trying to determine what had happened to all the water. Still dizzy from   
her sudden backwards flight, it is easy to understand why she was constantly banging the nozzle of the fire hose   
and then peering into it in an attempt to get the water flowing again.   
  
Elsewhere in Ohtori Academy, an encounter of a different sort was taking place. Within the office of the  
Deputy-Chairman, as much as the Observatory could be called an office.   
"And?"   
Akio Ohtori turned away from the windows to look at the "supplicatory" Juri Arisugawa.   
"And what do you offer in its stead? Hmmm?"  
Curtains suddenly sprang from the sides of the windows, darkening the entire room. Yet the confident smile   
on the face of the Deputy Chairman could still be seen.  
And what an odd sight it was. The imposing figure of Souji Mikage was making his way towards the confines   
of the main academic building. It was probably safer in there and more likely to contain people able to answer his   
questions. Unfortunately, his staid appearance was ruined by the figures following behind him.   
Walking not too far behind was the chibi Anthy Himemiya, with a cheerful smile on her face and a bib on her   
neck. Behind her was a line of her "friends," cosplaying once again as members of the FF Team. ChuChu looked just   
absolutely darling in the blue and white sailor seifuku and the blue wig. With a red bow instead of his usual   
necktie, he made an "interesting" chibi Ami Mizuno. They all had toothy grins on their faces.   
Speaking of Miss Mizuno, the young genius girl arose to find herself in a very dark place. There seemed   
to be no source of illumination to the place. The hole overhead she had fallen through seemed to have vanished.   
Strange that. Wait, there seemed to be some light far ahead.   
"Hello? Is someone there?"  
Coming closer, she discovered a curious thing. There was a small pool of water in the middle of nowhere,   
lit up by a soft glow. Even more curious, some black flower petals floated on the surface of the water.   
"Curious. Black rose petals."  
Somehow, Ami Mizuno had found her way into the depths of Nemuro Memorial Hall.  
  
There was a gentle sound behind Xmerc as if phase resistance of air was occurring. then a slight shuffling   
noise. then a scream of anguish.   
"Let Go of my Nanami-san you... you Cannibal!" Mitsurugi Tsuwabuki screamed out, while grabbing a piece of   
rebar and unceremoniously clubbing Xmerc over the head and shoulders with it.   
Elsewhere, Kagekaze, the Shadowdrake leaned over to help the artic dragon that had just tripped up. "You   
should be more careful. You almost crushed those poor humans."   
Kevin meanwhile was floating above it all with a very familiar smirk on his face, his eyes seemingly closed   
as he stroked his goatee.   
"ah, I do so love being part Makotzu. And all that precious misery down there..."   
  
Xmerc flinched about once... then turned around and ate the rebar...   
Ikariko just kinda stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring at the sight of her (psyhcotic) other   
half cheerfully munching on a hunk steel rebar...   
Glacier found herself pulled back up to her feet by Kagekaze. Which freed the pressure that had been being   
applied to the hose. Which caused the extremely large bulge that had formed to suddenly dissappear. Which led to   
fairly predictable results...   
Ruka-kun had been staring into the end of the hose when suddenly about fifteen, if not more, gallons of   
water came gushing out of the hose directly into her face, sending her flying far FAR away with a piercing   
shriek...   
Ami, for her part, was inspecting the black rose that she had found before her. A casual hand reached in   
and gently stroked the velvety soft petals.   
"How... beautiful..." she whispered, mere moments before pricking her finger on a thorn. "OW!"   
Juri glared as coldly as she could at the Deputy-Chairman, given the circumstances.   
"Don't get your hopes up too high, DEPUTY-Chairman. I'm STILL not intrested in you like that." she stepped   
to a curtain and pushed aside the curtain to glance outside. "But I could probably find a SUTIBLE canidate for   
you..."   
She looked back to Akio with a hooded glance and an evil smirk that rivaled even his....   
  
"Yeah, yeah, Kevin-kun. But do you have to be this high up? How am I supposed to get any good shots at this   
altitude?"   
Draped comfortably over Kevin's back, Nabiki Tendo had one arm intimately wrapped over one shoulder and   
around his torso while holding a camera with her other hand. Her lithe legs were tightly secured around Kevin's   
waist as Nabiki rode piggyback.   
"Look, look! There's something happening now. Let's go!"  
Below, a watery explosion took place in the central courtyard of the main academic building. One chibi   
Haruka Tenoh was on an outbound flight from the courtyard, heading to parts unknown. She was last seen flying in   
the direction of the Forbidden Forest.   
"Wark!"   
It seems the little tomboy wasn't the only one within the blast radius of the explosive burst of water   
gushing out of the fire hose. One scruffy-looking Lufio got caught in the backlash of the geyser that launched   
Haruka. And with no crazed chibi bent on a fumigation spree controlling the water hose, water was being sprayed   
everywhere. Even as far as those three mounds of mud in the middle of the courtyard.   
The people still remaining in the courtyard scattered away from the serpentine gyrations of the   
out-of-control water hose.  
  
Unperturbed, the Deputy Chairman moved to stand closer to the Student Council member. A little bit too   
close maybe. He stood right beside her, looking at the courtyard over her shoulder. His hand barely touching Juri's   
as he, too, pushed the curtains slightly aside.   
"You don't say..."  
In the courtyard below, Nanami Kiryuu tried to reign in what dignity she had left. Her uniform was in   
tatters, threatening to fall off at the slightest provocation. With both arms now available to her once again, she  
was using them to protect her modesty. She was still quite angry as well. Her lips quivered as her outrage grew and   
grew; she was the very picture of damsel in distress and angry bitch combined. It's sights like these that it's no   
wonder why Mitsuru Tsuwabuki wanted to protect Nanami and to call her "Joou-sama" at the same time. Wait... he's a   
little bit too young for that... Maybe he isn't "up" for that yet. Or maybe he is. We'll just never know, since the  
four of them were interrupted by the arrival of the out-of-control water hose and were scattered to the four winds.   
"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The smirk Juri turned to Akio was quite michevious.   
"Of course I say." She turned back to the window and gazed down at where Glacier was trying, fairly   
unsuccessfully, to control the fast flying water and hose. "How do you feel about the color white anyway?"   
Juri gestured towards Glacier as she spoke.   
Glacier was trying desperatly to avoid anymore untowards accidents caused by Ruka-kun's hose. Unfortunately,  
it appeared that whenever the water came into contact with her, it froze instantly and merged with her skin. The   
massive spikes forming from those contacts was making her movement through the courtyard after the hose increasingly  
dangerous to those around her.   
Ruka-kun landed hard deep in the center of the Forbidden Forest. Right next to a surprisingly ancient   
looking tomb. Curious, she pulled on the door, and was 'rewarded' with it opening. Venturing inside, what she   
discovered next was not at all what she expected...   
"WAY COOL!!"   
Ikariko and Xmerc were now quite involved with their own problems, as they had been sent flying with a   
blast of water before EITHER of them could bring their control over water to bear on the situation. Besides that,  
it was COLD water and Ikariko really didn't think that she'd be able to do anything with it, being more disposed to   
HOT water herself. Xmerc just didn't think.   
However, their minds were CERTAINLY on other things as they hurtled through the air. Which is probably why   
they DIDN'T notice Kevin and Nabiki before they crashed into them...   
At that moment, yet another of the disturbing folks which lived inside Siobhan's head made their   
appearance.   
his time though there was SOME small measure of thought involved. For Thalia walked over and calmly shut   
off the water being supplied to the hose.   
  
Mikage sighed quietly and continued on his trek, thankful that he had not had an "encounter" with that hose  
and chibi controlling it. He was nearly to the main academic building when he turned around. He felt like he was   
being followed. Different feeling for someone who usually did the following. He didn't look -down- though and   
little did he know as he turned back around that it could very well be his downfall that he didn't...   
  
He truly had no idea of the doom which was to befall him next...   
For Chibi-Anthy, in her little lobster decorated bib, razor-sharp knife and fork firmly grasped in chubby   
little hands, had just sent a message to her tiny followers in the silent way only she could. And the creatures   
swarmed up past her, vicious teeth flashing bright in the light, claws glinting with deadly promise, as the buried  
the young man before them in a heaving mound of HUNGER...   
Chibi-Anthy merely stood back and smiled at the carnage before her, knowing, as children only can, that the   
horrible creatures that servered her bidding would save her the heart and a leg or two... her favorite bits...   
  
The Deputy Chairman continued to look at the courtyard below. The water escapades seemed to have stopped   
for now.   
"The bloom of the white rose, its scent is sweet. A sweetness that lingers on even after it has turned   
pink, if just for a short while."   
With still a smile on his face, Akio Ohtori gave Juri a sideward look. The two looked at each other for a   
several moments. Then, with identical smirks on their faces, they turned to look out the window at the courtyard   
below, standing side by side.   
"Yes, a scent to be savored."  
In one end of the courtyard, a figure suddenly emerged from the writhing pile of carnivorous faux chibi.   
One Souji Mikage leapt up into the air, screaming, as a mongoose dressed up as Haruka Tenoh hung on with its teeth  
embedded onto his rear end.   
"YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!"  
His blue coat was in tatters, its coattails now hanging around his shoulderblades. The sleeves reached only   
as far as the elbows, and the entire collar was gone. It was worse for the rest of his clothing.   
Souji Mikage. Leader of the Black Rose Society. Host of the Mikage Seminar. One who appears dignified,   
unapproachable. Reduced to a streaker as he ran into the courtyard to escape from cannibalistic faux chibi. In   
his boxers. Rose print. Black. ^_^ What? You thought he was a briefs man?  
Truly, this was a bad day. Mobbed upon, trampled over, tripped against, chewed up, spat out, and now,   
water-blasted. This was truly a bad day for Nanami Kiryuu.   
"Those pests will pay for this! This I swear! I'll have them arrested and locked up! Then I'll come watch   
and laugh at them as they stand there miserable behind bars. I'll bring cakes and eat them in front of their faces,   
since they'll be forced to subsist upon bread and water. Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll call it, Operation "Everyone   
Will Go To Prison For Bothering My Brother And Trying To Eat Me!" Yes, that's what will happen!"   
Nanami stood up from where she landed in the courtyard to laugh at the coming downfall of her enemies. With   
her hands on her hips, she laughed for a bit before stopping.   
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Oh ho ho- *shiver* Brrr! It's cold. Why is it so cold?"  
Elsewhere in the courtyard, another person was finding it quite drafty out in the open.   
"Whoa... what a wake-up call! Nothing like the shock of cold water to get the blood pumping! I feel much   
better now. *stretch* *neck rotation* *twist head left then right* Heh. Nothing keeps a good lurker down. Though...   
it feels kinda cold out here..."   
Nearby, three additional figures stirred from the ground. The rampaging water hose had stripped away the  
mounds of mud that had covered them up. It had also awakened them back to full consciousness.   
"Ugh. Lufio no like that bath. Too rough."  
"Yeah. Lufio no like that."  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Why other Lufios nekkie?"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?"   
"And why Lufio nekkie, too?"  
There was much staring back and forth going on between the three of them. And their chatter had drawn the  
attention of the person near them.   
"Ni-ban? San-ban? Yon-ban? Why are all of you naked?"  
The three CHIBI-Lufios merely pointed back at their fellow bishounenmon. The lurker looked down at himself.  
From the central courtyard of the main academic building in Ohtori Academy, there was heard a loud cry of   
outrage and shock. And it wasn't alone.   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
As Xmerc and company sailed towards them, Kevin mearly looked up non-plussed.   
"Oh, look, 'Biki-chan. Guests. I hate Guests."   
With that, there was a sound like great leather wings folding in on themselves, and Kevin and Nabiki   
vanished for a moment, only to float out of a shadow a few meters away. Just in time actually to watch two other   
figures splash down in the garden.   
"k.k.Kevin? 100,000 Yen. And you never do that again." Nabiki stuttered as she looked at the white streak   
that had formed in her bangs from the little side trip through the shadows.   
Kevin looked at her and frowned, then put his hand on the offending locks. when he took it away, they were   
their familiar black again. "I'm sorry 'Biki. I promise, never again." to which he gave her a peck on the cheek,   
before pointing at the two individuals who had splashed down a moment ago. "You might want to start rolling   
though. This could be interesting."   
Often when bad things happened to Kiryuu Nanami, they happened to anyone who was around her as well. That   
was why, whenever something bad happened to Nanami, it also tended to fall out onto Tsuwabuki Mitsuru as well. This  
time however, fate was being kind.   
As Tsuwabuki came to, his vision was filled with one thing. Nanami. In all her glory.   
It was at this moment that Nanami noticed why it was so cold that day.   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
As soon as she stopped screaming, she looked around.   
And noticed Tsuwabuki. In all his glory. In _ALL_ his glory.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Mikage was PAST outraged. HOW DARE THAT LITTLE IMP OF A WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? What the hell are   
these things?! he wondered as he continued to get as far from them as he possible could. At least he wasn't nude!  
That wasn't much consolation to the man at the moment though.   
"I'M A GHOST, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU CAN'T EAT ME, I'LL JUST COME BACK!"   
How, well...... he didn't want to think about that. It invovled a digestive system and such and he REALLY   
didn't want to think about that. So he didn't. He just continued to run; boxers, tatters, and all.  
  
All the screaming and the shouting in the courtyard roused the sleeper who had been forgotten. The   
blue-haired junior high student stood up from where he had been dropped earlier. He swayed back and forth as he   
tried to remain standing. From all the smells emanating from the debris covering the broken sewage pipes, it is   
easy to understand why he hadn't fully regained his bearings.   
"A bath... Need... to take... a bath..."   
Miki Kaoru staggered down the debris slope towards the central courtyard. At the base, he suddenly found  
himself standing in a puddle of water. Through his glazed eyes, he saw a young man and several children standing   
there, cleaning themselves off as their hands flew everywhere all over their bodies.   
"Oh... public baths... I'm already... inside... the public bathhouses..."  
The youngest member of the Student Council started disrobing his uniform. After removing his coat and   
moving on to his pants, he was interrupted by a piercing shriek.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Miki Kaoru looked over to the side, where he noticed Nanami Kiryuu attempting to preserve her modesty   
while hitting Mitsuru Tsuwabuki. Mitsuru, for his part, was pinching his nose and protecting his bits while   
trying to calm down Nanami.   
"Oh... Nanami entered the wrong side..."   
After removing the last of his clothes, Miki joined the other people already in the baths. They were   
strangely silent. And they seemed to be frozen in place. Whatever the reason may be, it was none of his business.   
Dipping a bucket into a nearby pool, he started rinsing himself off.   
"*whisper* Hey, Lufio? Why is blue boy splashing blue boy with Lufio's hat? *whisper*"  
"*whisper* Hey! Why is blue boy using Lufio's blanket as towel? *whisper*"  
While the bishounenmons pondered the mysteries of the young genius, elsewhere in the courtyard, a   
pink-haired high school student was fleeing from his pursuers. In his rose print boxers. As the young man was   
constantly looking behind him and yelling at the pursuing crowd, he didn't see the large icicle-encrusted dragon   
lumbering about in the courtyard in front of him. Nor did Souji Mikage spot the ice spike that laid across his  
path. Well, his feet will soon be introducing themselves to it.  
  
Mikage swore under his breath and tried to recover his dignity. Wasn't gonna happen today evidently, he   
realized as he found himself suddenly unsure of his footing. Looking down he saw ice. And found how close he'd   
been to being HURT on that ice made him almost grateful that he'd miss being injured. Almost. After all, now he   
was sliding and couldn't regain his balance, was in his underwear for all to see, and he'd been an almost meal. The   
day was just getting WORSE too...   
Because then he decided to finally look towards where it was he was uncontrollably going. And his wine   
colored eyes widened before closing and the man accepted the inevitable. Evidently, he was supposed to die a   
couple times today. Shit. A dragon... wonderful.   
"Maybe I'm destined to be eaten today... or squashed flat or from the looks of it frozen to death," the   
man sighed and just went with where he was going. He'd learned long ago that at Ohtori, things like this just   
HAPPENED and he'd NEVER get away.  
  
Gouts of ice had sprouted all over Glacier's body, covering her up by the time the fire hose was stopped.   
Not that it stopped her from pursuing that pesky thing. Large slivers of ice constantly broke off and fell along   
her path. Several of them were incorporated into the puddles of water that froze into sheets as she ran across   
them. Now that the vexing water hose had stopped, Glacier-Siobhan took a breather in the middle of the courtyard.   
The spikes of ice tinkled against each other with each breath she took, forming a strange but pleasant melody.   
"Mmmm... a fitting sound to take to my grave. Again."   
Souji Mikage slid onward towards the mountain of spikes in front of him. He was resigned to his fate. But   
it was not to be.   
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
After rinsing off the rest of his body, Miki Kaoru had finally dumped cold water on top of his head. That   
had cleared up his wits quite well. He had found himself in the middle of the central courtyard at the main   
academic building of Ohtori Academy. Without a stitch of clothing on, besides the hat in his hand and a blanket   
over his thighs. And other people were nearby. The blue-haired member of the Student Council was terribly   
embarassed and was now running towards his room. With his arm over his eyes, as he didn't want to see the faces of   
anyone who could see him. Unfortunately, he was running straight towards Glacier.   
The silver dragon did spot him, however. She rose off her haunches to try to avoid the little weeping one.   
But grace was not with her at that moment. She slipped on her own ice, clumsiness striking once again. Her forearms   
pinwheeling about her and her wings flared out, she gyrated and dipped and bowed and stumbled as she tried to avoid   
impaling the little blue and white streak running towards her, beneath her, and behind her on the spikes decorating   
her body. Surprisingly enough, she succeeded. She let out a tremendous sigh of relief. Juri would have been even   
more wrought with her if something happened. Thank goodness nothing did. Glacier hadn't noticed the new rose print   
flag decorating her tail. Nor the blue streamers hanging off of several of the spikes on her back.   
Souji Mikage slid onwards past the silver dragon, his eyes closed as he continued to await his fate. He was   
prepared to leave this world (again) with nothing but what he had as he entered it. Not that he knew this, of   
course. But the gesture is appreciated, none the less. ^_^  
  
As for one apparent good point to all the dancing about though, it appeared that the great majority of the   
ice spikes decorating her form had shattered off and left her mostly normal looking. For a dragon that is. However,  
she was quite curious about just HOW they had manage to come down in such a regulated pattern and fence in the poor   
denuded Miki.   
Her quicksilver eyes narrowed briefly and she sent a frigid gaze in the direction of the observatory. Juri   
HAD to have SOMEthing to do with this...   
Juri, on the other hand, was observing the intresting scene which had managed to form. And of course, the   
newest bit of 'statuary' just HAD to be seen to be appreciated PROPERLY...   
"Why, Deputy-Chairman..." she smirked, as she took in the scene. "have you been.. *ahem*... dancing with  
the Scarlet Witch again? Surely something like THAT," her hand sketched out a gesture somehow indicating poor   
Miki's delimma, "couldn't have been ENTIRELY coincidental..." 


	7. The Challenge Is Issued

The contents of the tomb was not one would expect from its ancient appearance. Not   
that chibi Haruka Tenoh was complaining. A deep shag carpet covered the floor, a deep mauve   
in shade ( Who the hell comes up with these names? Purple is purple... ). Rose print   
wallpaper covered the walls, roses of every color. Stuffed animals covered the shelves on   
the sides and populated the floor. And in the center of the place, several doll houses were   
established next to each other.   
Playing in the middle of the doll houses was a little girl (not a chibi). Wavy,   
violet hair (Purple! Purple, I say!). Dark in skin tone. A surprised expression on her   
face. In her hands was pink-haired doll she had just finished disrobing. At her feet,   
several dolls were in a similar state of unstateness. There was also a cute plushie of a   
white dragon in the pile.   
" Oh! Hello? Who are you? "   
Ruka-kun's eyes lit up with a vicarious sort of joy as she bounded gleefully into   
the room.   
"I'm Ha-ru-ka! But Siobhan-mama calls me Ruka-kun!" She crowed merrily, sitting   
down besides the girl with a big grin. "You remind me of Michi-chan! All pretty!"   
Then she notices the toys, and her eyes grow even larger if possible...   
"Wow... cool toys..." she murmurs.   
As a six year old, it may be possible that her social faux pas of not trying to   
figure out who her new 'playmate' might be is really an overlookment... but with Ruka-kun...  
who knows?   
  
--  
  
Mikage realized after several moments that he was too cold and not dead yet.   
Not good.   
He slowly opened one eye and saw that he was far past where the dragon had been.   
Then he opened the other eye and looked down.   
And SCREAMED.   
"I'll KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU HIMEMIYA BASTARD!" Mikage looked RIGHT at the   
observatory and shook his fist at Akio.   
All he wanted, if he HAD to be a puppet, was to be a puppet with some dignity left  
- unlike the Student Council Pres and Vice Pres.   
Looked like even THAT was taken from him though.   
"Shit, I'm going HOME!"   
He had clothes there after all. He just hoped he didn't run into anyone on the way   
back to the hall.   
  
--  
  
The lavender haired boy watched the blue haired girl quietly for a moment before   
smiling a slight smile. "Hello, are you lost?" She'd pricked her finger on his rose...   
So THAT is what called "him" here... Though... where was Mikage-sempai?   
  
--  
  
"I? *chuckle* I must admit, though handsomely decorated, the landscape needs more   
flowers in it, don't you think? Maybe something more along your tastes? "   
Whilst the two figures continued to observe the impromptu nudist colony in the   
courtyard below, the Deputy Chairman cocked an eyebrow towards the Student Council member.  
He awaited to see her reaction to the new developments being put into play. Especially the   
later ones. He liked to indulge himself with his sister in this manner now and then.   
  
--  
  
Elsewhere, in a little girl's bedroom, two children were becoming acquainted with   
each other. They soon began playing together.   
"I'm Anthy! Wanna play?"   
The girl who named herself Anthy handed over a doll with short chestnut-colored   
hair ( Reddish-brown! Reddish-brown! ). She also picked up two other dolls dressed up as   
school girls.   
  
--  
  
"Nanami-sama? Nanami-sama?"   
Nanami Kiryuu's underlings exited from the main academic building and re-entered   
the central courtyard. They had taken it upon themselves to deliver the nude elder brother   
of Nanami-sama to the infirmary.   
"Nanami-sama? Nanami-sama?"   
They did so in order to keep him away from those pesky girls that would flitter   
around him. As proof of their devotion to their Nanami-sama, of course. Of course. Now they   
returned to where they had last seen Nanami Kiryuu.   
"NANAMI-SAMA!!!"   
Keiko Sonoda, Yuuko Oose, and Aiko Wakiya found Nanami Kiryuu. In some sort of   
sadomasochistic tryst with Mitsuru Tsuwabuki. The shock! The scandal! The fun... Errr...   
The scandal! Hmmm... The opportunity...  
  
--  
  
"SURE!" Ruka-kun cried, accepting the doll. "Wadda they *do* anyway?"   
Half-listening for an answer, the inquistive child began figuring out ways to add   
mechanics to the stuffed doll...   
  
--   
  
Glacier was not ENTIRELY without feeling, and the sight of the poor boy trapped in   
the cage of ice, dancing about and trying to obscure his 'bits' with his hands did bring a   
pang of pity to the Silver Dragoness' heart.   
Not that she really THOUGHT about her actions, which was proved by her next move.   
Blowing a 'cover' onto the boy. Too bad she forgot that humans tended to react poorly to   
her breath weapon...   
Ice Miki on Display... hands frozen in a warding gesture ABOVE his head...   
  
--   
  
Juri could only chuckle low and evilly at the Deputy-Headmaster's suggestion.   
"Perhaps... Shiori?" she offered. "Or..." noticing the three girls rushing onto the   
scene, headless of the spiky skating rink which the courtyard had become... "perhaps a few   
of Nanami's playthings?"   
  
--   
  
Ami, though she had been mildly expecting SOMETHING to happen, was certainly NOT   
expecting the nude man to come flying into a room suddenly filled with light, bubblegum  
pink hair streaming out behind him like a flag.   
  
@_@   
  
--   
  
"Perhaps. We'll see."  
That was all the Deputy Chairman said in reply. He smiled once again, a twinkle in   
his eyes promising mischief. The two resumed their observation of the icy courtyard below.   
  
--  
  
The three girls stood there in shock. They just caught Nanami Kiryuu flagranto  
delicto with Mitsuru Tsuwabuki. Sure, they knew the two were close, but merely as a mistress  
and her pet slave, they thought. They weren't expecting this!   
"Aiko! Keiko! Yuuko! Help me!"   
Nanami noticed them finally and called for them. But she wasn't saying what they   
think she was saying, was she? The trio looked at each other for support. She wasn't asking   
them to join her, was she? They'd do anything for her, so they could get closer to her  
brother. But this?!? This was...   
At that moment, Yuuko Oose slipped on a patch of ice that had formed at the edge of  
a puddle.   
  
--  
  
"Wadda they *do* anyway?"  
Inside her bedroom, Anthy Himemiya smiled at her new friend. She smiled as chibi   
Haruka looked at the doll she had given her, turning it this way and that. The little   
tomboy raised one arm, then the other, testing out the articulation of the toy.   
"You can make them do whatever you want them to do. See?"  
The little girl proceeded to spin one of the dolls like a ballerina doing a   
pirouette. It continued to do so after she let go. As for the other stuffed doll, she stood   
it up on its two feet then watched it fall down off-balanced. She picked it up again, then   
smiled as it remained standing. It wobbled back and forth, but it remained on its feet.   
"They do whatever I want them to. You try it, too!"  
  
--  
  
When Yuuko slipped, her arms pinwheeled about as she tried to remain balanced.   
Unfortunately, she still fell down as her feet flew upwards, almost turning her upside   
down. She also accidently shoved the other two with her flailing arms. Aiko toppled over   
while Keiko stumbled forward.   
Aiko Wakiya tried to get back on her feet, but the ice patch that Yuuko shoved her   
into was slippery. She kept falling on her rear. She finally got back on her feet, but the   
dark-haired brunette kept wobbling as her balance kept threatening to lose control.   
Keiko Sonoda also had trouble with the ice. Except she never actually fell down. No,   
she actually kept her balance as she stumbled. But as she turned around to find out why   
Yuuko pushed her, her feet kept on moving. Stumbling once again, her body twisted around to   
keep her balance. And she kept on twisting, her body rotating over and over again. Her light  
brown hair twirled about like helicopter blades.   
  
--  
  
Mamiya lifted his eyes and they raised in complete surprise. "Anou.. Mikage-senpai?   
Why is... it... that you aren't wearing your clothes?"   
Mikage had been noticing there was a complete stranger in the room staring at him   
naked and didn't respond to Mamiya at first.   
Until he realized it was MAMIYA.   
"WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL?!"   
This day was just getting better and better...   
Mamiya bowed politely to Ami. "I'll be right back, I must get him some clothes....   
if... there are any... hmmm how to make clothes for the dead..." And Mamiya started to   
stand there to ponder quietly.   
Meanwhile Mikage hid behind the flower box and thanked whatever there was to thank   
that it covered him at least a LITTLE from the view of the blue haired stranger. "Don't.   
Move," he said, staring at her angrily. "What are you DOING in here?"   
He didn't want to show her out and risk more trouble. If she was lost, she could   
die here and keep him company!   
Wait, he didn't WANT company... well, not really. Not her's anyway. Well.... Ugh!   
He gave up that train of thought and waited for her answer.  
  
--  
  
Several sets of eyes watched the events taking place in the icy courtyard. Nanami   
had finally finished her business with Mitsuru, who was now laid out cold in the grass but  
with a smile on his face. Nanami's minions were preoccupied with their ice-capades, while   
Kevin and Nabiki were gleefully recording everything in photographs from the sidelines.   
Meanwhile, Glacier fretted over her rendition of "Mick(e)y on Ice." The silver dragon had   
cause for concern since chibi Anthy had arrived on the scene with the horde of faux chibi.   
The cosplaying animals took one look at the boy who was more blue than usual, and they   
started "helping" by chipping away at the ice with their forks, spoons, and knives.   
"Alright. The coast's clear. Make a break for it!"   
Four furtive figures made their way in the shadows of the main academic building   
central courtyard. They kept themselves within the silhouette of the building in the   
afternoon sun. They hid themselves within bushes, behind trees and columns, then made quick  
dashes to the next available cover. They remained in the outskirts of the courtyard, trying   
to avoid attention from the people in the middle.   
"Lufio cold! Lufio no like being naked!"   
"Yeah! Lufio no like this!"   
"*whisper* SHH! Shut up! Do you want them to notice us?"  
"Whee! Lufio having fun!"  
The taller of the figures looked at one of the smaller ones.   
"Ni-ban, you worry me sometimes. *looks around* Alright! We're almost at the corner.  
Once we're in the hallways, we should be able to find some empty classrooms and search for   
some clothes. Let's go!"  
The four figures burst out of the cover behind a building column and ran inside the   
main academic building. In their hands they carried broken-off branches with which they   
attempted to preserve their modesty. Fallen leaves marked the trail behind them.   
  
--  
  
As Kevin and Nabiki floated above the croud, 'Biki's camera was trying it's best to   
capture the whole mess.   
"You know who is missing from this mess? Just to add to the Khaos around here, mind   
you." kevin whispered huskilly to Nabiki.   
her eyes grew wide, and fearful. "you wouldn't. You absolutely wouldn't. I'll ...   
I'll pay you NOT to bring ... HIM .. here."   
kevin pouted for a second "Fine. You win. No aquatransexuals today."   
  
--   
  
Somewhere, running from the NWC, Ranma Saotome sneezed.   
  
--   
  
Muriko was also grinning like a cheshire. He had read his father's journal entry as   
to the day he saw Nanami naked. And he had read the entry for today. Yet none of the many   
"I saw Nanami naked" entries mentioned his being naked, or suffering from shyness.   
He was going to blackmail his father viciously when he got back.   
But then again, he always did.   
  
--  
  
"Ummm... you see... ahh... well..."  
The little blue-haired school girl was embarassed beyond belief. Turning around,   
her face glowed red with her blush while she looked at the floor and at the ceiling. Her   
voice stuttered a bit as she tried to answer the nude man standing only a few feet away   
from her.   
"I'm... uhh... well... umm... I'm... I'm..."  
Taking a deep breath, Ami Mizuno tried to pull herself together. Though still   
blushing severely, she composed herself enough to reply coherently.   
"I'm sorry about this. I seem to be lost. EEEEP!"  
The poor dear. She had turned around and bowed in apology. Unfortunately, this   
brought her face closer to the flower display case. The water that formed the base was   
amazingly clear at close distances. It also distorted light passing through it, creating   
some really strange images. Light such as that shining on Souji Mikage. ^_^  
  
--  
  
Two others observed the scene as well. They watched the winterland antics of Nanami   
and her girls with matching smiles on their faces. Then the Deputy Chairman turned to look   
at the Student Council member.   
"Watch carefully. If you wish to have the power."  
With that said, Akio Ohtori stretched out his hand towards the courtyard. His arm   
brushed up against Juri's as he released his hold on the curtains and gestured at the people  
below. He stood directly behind the Rose Duelist, leaning over her right shoulder, as he   
whispered.   
"Watch. And learn."  
  
--  
  
In the central courtyard, the twin ponytails of Keiko Sonoda whipped about her as   
she spun her way across the icy paths. Twirling and whirling, she made an excellent figure   
skater, albeit without ice skates.   
"Nanami-sama! Help me!"  
She wasn't the only one calling for help. Aiko and Yuuko were in similar straits   
themselves. As for Nanami herself, she was busy trying to cover herself up, while yelling   
at her henchwomen to come to her at once. Fortunately, Keiko's pirouette finally came to a   
halt. Unfortunately, she did so by spinning into Glacier. As consistent with the laws of   
physics, Glacier's larger mass converted Keiko's momentum into very little movement on the   
dragon's part. As for the schoolgirl's smaller mass, she bounced right off the dragon's leg   
and fell flat on her a- err... rear.   
The silver dragon turned to look at what had bumped into her.   
"Oy, little one! Be careful where you step. It's a wee bit slippery around here."  
Glacier then bent over to pick up stunned girl and to help her back to her feet.   
"You might crash into things such as myself if you lose your footing. *chuckle*"  
Glacier still wasn't used to the fact that humans were not quite as tough as   
dragons. And that included their outer covering. A loud rip sounded out throughout the   
courtyard as the silver dragon picked up the schoolgirl by the skirt of her uniform. Without  
the schoolgirl. Glacier now had streamers in blue and white decorating her claws to match   
the few blue ones on her back.   
  
--  
  
The Deputy Chairman closed his fist and withdrew his arm from the window. Leaning   
back, he stood straight once again behind Juri Arisugawa.   
"If you have the will, you can have what you wish. To do as you wish, you must a   
become a Prince."  
Akio once again raised his arm. He opened his palm and made a sweeping gesture at   
the scene below. The main academic building started to shift. The gaping hole in the side   
of the building started to disappear as the unbroken floors on either side came together.   
Covered walkways and stairs started sprouting from the building as well, connecting   
different floors and opposing sides of the courtyard.   
  
--  
  
Chibi Haruka Tenoh pondered what to do with the short-haired doll in her hand. Maybe  
she could put it inside a power suit so it could fight out-of-control robots and evil   
multi-national corporations? Or maybe have it drive a spaceship with a partner and blowing   
things up while dressed in a combat bikini?   
"Ummm. Okay. But what should I do? "   
While the little tomboy thought things over, the young Anthy Himemiya put down the   
twin-ponytailed doll she finished disrobing besides the white dragon plushie.   
"Whatever you want to. Just try anything. "   
While she waited for chibi Haruka to decide, little Anthy rearranged the doll houses  
amongst which she had been playing. The little girl smiled once again at her new friend as   
she moved buildings about, placing this one next to this one while moving that one over   
there.   
  
--  
  
Ami could only blink once before shutting her eyes tight against the sight and   
spinning back around. A furious crimson colour darkened her cheeks quite nicely as she   
managed to stammer out the following phrase.   
"Ah... um... perhaps you should... ah... _see_ someone... um... about that..." she   
stammered, waving a free hand back towards the lecturer as she occupied the other hand with  
covering her clenched shut eyes.   
  
--   
  
Juri chuckled softly as she observed the chaos that had been caused apparently   
through the will of the Deputy-Chairman.   
"To become a Prince..." she mused to herself, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.   
"perhaps."   
An expression that Siobhan would have referred to as strangely frightening appeared   
on the orange becurled woman's face as she considered the possibilities. Then Akio made   
another gesture and her eyes widened notably as she watched the twistings of the recently   
destroyed school buildings.   
"It, of course, would depend on one thing." Juri finally decided. "After all, the   
Prince _should_ get the girl, don't you think?"   
And she smirked as she caught a glimpse of Utena's beautiful pink mane shimmering   
in the sunlight, played with by the wind that flirted with the edges of the courtyard as   
the woman-who-would-be-prince darted about the shifting wreakage there...   
  
--   
  
Glacier was entirely non-plussed by the whole situation. How it was that any mortal   
that came into contact with her current personage managed to be disrobed was quite beyond   
her. And thus, she smeared her face with the shreaded bits of cloth that decorated her   
claws for a moment before huffing exasperatedly into the air.   
Unfortuantely, this action, for some reason, caused a myrid amount of varigatedly   
sized icicles to form and go crashing down into the ground. Keiko, now nude, managed to   
escape the onslaught of ice by cowering under one of Glacier's half-mantled wings. Aiko and   
Yuuko danced about trying to make their way to some form of shelter, albeit rather vainly do  
to the ice still covering the ground. Aiko's escape was also marked by hundreds of tiny   
icicles cutting away at her garish uniform in bits and pieces until she was left garbed in   
little more than a tiny scrap just _barely_ big enough to provide some modisty. Which,   
unfortunately, vanished with one accurately placed ice spike protruding from the ground   
directly before her.   
Then the ice storm appeared to have stopped and Yuukio slowed, then came to a stop   
of her frantic efforts. For a moment she simply stood there a silly grin on her face, then   
she yelled aloud in glee and began to do a rather odd victory dance... right before the very  
last decent sized icicle desended from the heavens and ripped her uniform right down the   
back. As her uniform fell to the ground before her, great tears welled up in her eyes, and   
she could only fall to the cold ground in a sloppy seiza and sob to the uncaring heavens.   
  
--   
  
Ruka-kun stared at the doll in her hands in contemplation for awhile, occasionally   
looking up at her dark-skinned playmate as she did, watching as the other girl casually   
disrobed the other two dolls that appeared to be a trio with the twin-ponytailed one before   
picking up a doll with pink hair. At length, the tomboy came to an observation.   
"Hey... did you know this doll looks a lot like you?" she asked thoughtfully,   
turning the doll about in her hands. Then slowly, her eyes lit up and a grin spread across   
her face.   
Ruka-kun had come up with her best idea yet, if she did say so herself. And she   
_did_ say so herself.   
Within moments she had managed to fish a toy-sized version of the Cookiemobile from   
one of her many pockets, shove the doll into the driver's seat with a helmet jammed onto   
her head, and set the Cookiemobile onto the floor with a gleeful grin on her face. She then   
preceeded to send the doll-driven Cookiemobile carreening about the play area by means of   
the radio-controller she had dug from yet another pocket.   
  
--  
  
"Lufio, is that you?"  
A voice calling out from one of the classrooms interrupted the discussion between   
the bishounenmon. The lurker and the three chibi paused in the middle of the hallway to   
look at who had called them.   
"Lufio-kun, it is you! Thank goodness. I thought it 'Ruka-kun with her hose."  
It was Katie. She'd been hiding out inside the building, inside one of the   
classrooms near the exit to the courtyard. The bishounenmon greeted her back, with the   
taller one raising a hand to acknowledge her. Or would have, until he realized his current  
state. _Their_ current state of unstateness.   
"Yo, Keiko! How you- Yikes!"  
"Lufio? Lufio!!!"  
Katie had finally noticed. With a big blush, she rapidly turned around the other   
way. Nobody spoke for several moments, not even the chibi. The leaves covering the   
bishounenmon rustled in the soft breeze that arose from the dramatic moment. Then Katie   
spoke.   
"So... What's with the Garden of Eden look?"  
"Haruka. She lost control of the hose. It blew her to who knows where. Blasted our   
clothes right off of us, too. "   
"Yep! Lufio nekkie! Ow!"  
"Ni-ban, shut up."  
"Hee hee hee!"  
The other chibi started giggling. The taller bishounenmon glared at them, but they   
just kept on laughing. Then, Katie joined in in the infectious laughter. The lurker looked   
at her in askance, but she kept on giggling herself.   
"Et tu, Keiko?"  
"*giggle* I'm sorry, Lufio-kun, *giggle* but you look so _silly_ covering yourself   
with those branches. *giggle* All of you do."  
The three chibi took a look at each other and laughed some more. The leafy branches   
lay scattered on the floor, as they held on to their stomachs to contain their giggling. The  
lurker hmmphed and pouted for a bit.   
"Fine then! Be that way!"  
The sole unhappy bishounenmon leaned up against a wall and sulked. With a flash of   
light, he devolved into a pouting chibi sitting cross-legged on the floor.   
The madly grinning Katie looked at the sulking chibi sitting down on the hallway  
floor.   
"Oh, don't be like that, Lufio-kun."  
"Hmmmph!"  
The pouting bishounenmon turned away, shuffling about until he was facing towards   
the wall. He pointedly ignored the girl next to him.   
"*sigh* Mou... Eh? What was that?"  
The sounds the building rearranging itself disrupted the antics of Katie and the   
chibi. Rushing into the classroom she had been hiding in, Katie looked out the windows to   
watch the courtyard outside. She and the three chibi who joined her watched as classrooms,   
hallways, staircases, and places shifted about, rearranging themselves into new locations.   
"Wow... That cool."  
"Yes. Quite."  
The building continued to move about as more people in the courtyard lost their   
clothing. Now, Nanami and her underlings were a matched set. All pale and slowly turning   
blue.   
Even the faux chibi were not spared from the deluge of icicles. Once again, they   
were laid out haphazardly on the ground, scattered and dazed by the bombardment of ice   
shards. Here, poor ChuChu had lost his wig and had ripped another skirt. There, a snake was   
all tangled up in its tie. Their costumes were in tatters. As for their mistress...   
"Wheeeeeee!"   
Chibi Anthy burst into the courtyard riding inside a taxicab. The vehicle roared   
out from a hallway in one of upper floors of the main academic building. Its tires slid   
down the rails of a staircase as it descended to ground below. Gunning its engines, it   
sprang onto the courtyard, landing on the icy ground then skidding. Riding in the back, the  
missing Ikariko and Xmerc screamed as the vehicle spun over and over. Xmerc had her head   
sticking out the window as she let out a yell of glee. Ikariko was yelling at her   
counterpart as she struggled to pull Xmerc back inside.   
"Go, go, 'Ruka-kun!"  
Chibi Anthy Himemiya clapped her hands and smiled at the driver of the taxi cab. A   
mongoose wearing a stylish blouse and slacks was seatbelted behind the wheel. As the   
taxicab spun and swerved about in the ice, dragon and duelists alike scattered to safety.   
Nanami and her girls ran to the safety of the building columns. Glacier rose to the air to   
avoid damaging the car. Mitsuru got dragged off behind a tree by some mysterious observer.   
Nabiki and Kevin floated towards a fourth floor walkway.   
  
--  
  
The Deputy Chairman chuckled. His eyes had followed the Student Council member's   
gaze. He, too, had seen her. Utena. The Princess who would be a Prince.   
"Very well. The Princess for the Prince! Ha!"  
He laughed once more. His features were heavy with mirth.   
"So. Show me. Show me that you are a Prince."   
The two locked their gaze at one another. Moments later, the orange-haired Duelist   
nodded her head and looked out the window of the Observatory. Her hands rested against the   
glass as she looked over the courtyard. She frowned for a bit. Then she smiled as she turned  
around to face the Deputy Chairman.   
"Then, how's this for a start?"  
She snapped her fingers and turned to look back out the window. Akio and Juri   
watched as chaos renewed itself in the courtyard. A taxicab had emerged from the upper   
floors, wreaking havoc on the ground where it landed out of control.   
"Excellent. An elegant lure to draw out your prey."  
The two of them watched and waited.   
As the Taxi cab sped around the common area of Ohtori, the air began to get thick   
with ozone, and the chimes of distant bells as other members of the Dominion of Characters   
decended to join the "party".   
  
--  
  
"hehehe! That's neat 'Ruka! Here, I have more dolls that we can play with as well!"   
Chibi-Anshi said as she upended a small box filled with dolls. She then started setting   
them up in different parts of the field seemingly at random.   
  
--  
  
Sailor StarHunter looked around as she decended in the transport beam, taking in the  
sight of Ohtori for herself.   
Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the Taxi-cab sped by. A single hand was   
outstreached from the cab, and as it narrowly sideswiped her, the hand grasped the red-  
headed senshi's pendant.   
Which immediately caused her fuku to unravel into ribbons of light, which fell to   
the ground and dissapeared.   
"Hey you! Come back with... " StarHunter looked down at herself then. "ERK!!!   
PERVERT!! GIVE ME BACK MY HENSHIN PENDANT!!!!"   
  
--   
  
Talislantia looked around at the strange buildings, wondering what sort of loot   
she'd find there. Then she stumbled to the edge of the common area and saw all the naked   
people.   
"huh. Must be a nudist camp. Well, if I'm gonna sneak around here, best to join the   
fun."   
with that, and no other prompting, the pale elven thief began stripping off her   
leather armor.   
  
--   
  
Kevin and Nabiki contined to float at 4th story level filming the scene, Nabiki   
having moved to Kevin's lap simply because her arms were falling asleep trying to hold   
onto his back. Kevin was of course in heaven having such a beautiful lady sitting in his   
lap. However, he was starting to get tired of floating there holding her up. After all,   
there's only so long that someone can sit in the middle of the sky.  
  
--  
  
Mikage's mouth opened, but nothing came out.   
How DARE she imply?!   
"It was just the water thank you very much and PLEASE continue to face THAT way."   
Not only to avoid further embarrassment, but so she couldn't see the bright scarlet   
he himself was. It was un...dignified.   
Mamiya finally snapped out of his musings and smiled one of his quiet smiles. "I'm   
not sure where to get you clothes, Mikage-senpai. Gomen nasai."   
Mamiya paused. "Would it make you feel better if I disrobed too?"   
Mikage simply opened his mouth again only to be speechless yet again.  
The blue-haired schoolgirl blushed even more fiercely upon hearing the words of the   
young boy. He didn't just say that, did he? He couldn't have. That would be, that would  
be... Ami's thoughts were all jumbled together, her hands beginning to tremble to reflect   
her internal agitation. This was even more embarassing than love letters!   
"Ummm... that is... if it's not... ahhh... to much trouble... that is... that is...   
ummm..."  
The young woman stammered awkwardly as images now burned into her mind's eye   
relentlessly hammered at her. The nude man. The unabashed boy. Pink. Violet. Pink. Violet.   
Pink and violet. Pink and violet. Pinklet.   
The thoughts of one Ami Mizuno, derailed from asking for directions, were headed  
into a trainwreck. Especially after a treacherous thought brought up the query wondering   
if verification of the boy's true hair color was possible or was the boy too young.   
  
--  
  
The Deputy Chairman applauded the efforts of the Student Council member. He joined   
her in watching the courtyard below, waiting to see what the Princess Who Would Be Prince   
would do in response.   
"And, for a little more smokescreen, let's see how she likes this as well."  
Akio Ohtori stood beside and behind Juri Arisugawa. Looking over her shoulder, he   
smiled as he, too, snapped his fingers. The chaos in the courtyard increased as more people  
began appearing.  
Juri looked out at the unusual amout of chaos that was occuring and the light   
glinting off of Glacier caught her eye.   
"Truly beauty in motion, Akio. However, you and a dragon simply wouldn't quite   
work." she mused before snapping her fingers. "Something MUST be done."   
  
--   
  
In the courtyard below, Glacier suddenly let out a most girlish, mousy SQUAWK   
moments before the silver dragoness vanished in a flurry of rose petals... ORANGE rose   
petals...   
When they blew away, what was in its place was Siobhan again. A Siobhan who looked   
very confused. A Siobhan who looked very confused and had not long before initated a   
transformation that resulted in the destruction of her clothing.   
In other words, a Siobhan who looked very confused and was clad only in a much   
battered and scarred black leather great coat... which was currently flapping about behind   
her like a cape instead of buckled and buttoned over her chest because dragons simply didn't  
do things like that...   
Siobhan blinked a few times as she tried to figure out just what had happened.   
Nothing like that had ever happened before... then an orange petal fluttered down and   
landed briefly on her nose. She stared at it a moment blinking. Then she remembered   
something... something VERY important...   
Despite what it appeared at the moment, she was NOT raised in a nudist colony, nor   
was she a flasher by nature...   
"DAMN YOU, JURI ASRISIGAWA!!!!" her screamed echoed to the very heavens above as   
she shook the saber and claidach-mor that had suddenly appeared in her hands at the High   
Tower of the Council.   
  
--   
  
Within that worthy abode, Juri took a most grand and sweeping bow towards the   
window. As the enfuriated shriek of her player gradually echoed up to reach her and her   
companions's ears, she only smirked in satisfaction before lightly slinging an arm across   
the Deputy-Chairman's shoulders.   
"You know, Akio," she chuckled gazing out at the chaos. "I believe that this may be   
the start of a most beautiful friendship. Don't you agree?"   
  
--  
  
Talislantia walked up to the woman rattling her sabers at the tower, looked up, then   
looked back. It didn't really faze her that they were both nude, considering she was a   
diciple of Astendar, goddess of Love and Lust.   
"So, who are we killing, and do they have a lot of money?"   
  
--  
  
Sailor Star Hunter dropped to one knee as she took careful aim at the taxi-cab with   
her silver bow, and fired.   
The Energy Arrow sped forward, aimed to the tire of the vehicle, and exploded   
against a rock that the wheels had knocked into the air, causing the taxi to flip over   
completely once.   
"KUSO! GIVE ME BACK MY FRELLING HENSHIN PENDANT YOU PILE OF DREN!" she screamed as   
she raced towards the fliped over taxi that rocked back and forth on it's roof.   
  
--   
  
Tsuwabuki came out from where ever he was hiding, wearing a large blanket like a   
toga, and carrying several bundles as well.   
"Nanami-Sama! Nanami-Sama! Where Are you Nanami-sama! I have clothes!"   
As the young elementary school student wandered about at the edge of the courtyard,   
a loud whisper called out to him from behind a column.   
"Psst! Hsst! Hey! Psssst!"   
From behind three building columns popped out the faces of Nanami's underlings.   
Aiko, Keiko, and Yuuko were each peeking from behind the cover of a structural supports.   
They were terribly embarassed of the state they were in.   
"Over here! We're over here!"   
Catching sight of the trio, Mitsuru Tsuwabuki hoofed his over, the blanket wrapped   
around flapping noisily in his wake. And just in time, too, to get away from the small   
explosion that knocked over the spinning taxi.   
  
--  
  
Poised to leap off a staircase landing that arose out of nowhere, a young woman  
dressed in a black uniform watched the chaos in the courtyard. Her long pink hair drifted   
about her in the slight breeze that periodically arose. She calmly watched as the newly   
founded Ohtori Nudist Socity gathered more and more members.   
Well, calmly might not be the right term. In shock may be more appropriate. One   
eyebrow was now permanently raised on her face as she took in the disrobing of Nanami's   
henchwomen and of the fake chibi, the appearance of more people and their subsequent loss   
of clothing (voluntary or otherwise), and the transformation of a white dragon into a woman   
flasher. There was definitely a nervous tic with that raised eyebrow.   
"What the hell?!?!"  
There crouched one Utena Tenjou. One Princess Who Would Be A Prince seriously   
confused by what's going on and somewhat bent out of shape over the epidemic of spontaneous   
nudity spreading through the school population. One would-be rescuer seriously reconsidering  
getting nearer to ground zero. One fiancee of the Rose Bride re-evaluating her opinion of   
the amount of danger Himemiya was in.  
  
--  
  
Spotting something out of the corner of her eye, the yet apparently-unaware-of-her-  
nudity Siobhan stopped her haranguement of the heavens (upper balcony of the High Tower of   
the Council) and stormed up stairs and over to where the 'Prince' crouched, her greatcoat   
billowing about all the while.   
"You!" Siobhan barked, brandishing her saber at Utena as she assumeded her most   
commanding pose (which would probably have been a lot more commanding and less sexual if   
she had actually been wearing her CLOTHING still... but she remained unaware). "You are   
Utena Tenjou, engaged of Anshii Himemiya! You know how to get into that cockamamy tower   
thingie!"   
She stopped suddenly, leaning closer to the crouching pink-haired girl before her   
(who was suddenly seen to be blanching most unusually pale even for Utena), and speaking in   
a soft, almost meanicing voice. "You WILL show me how to get into yon fortress, so that I   
may SLAY both Juri AND Akio for what they have wrought this day."   
Siobhan's pale ice-blue eye glittered and glinted dangerously as she glared down at   
the girl now trying to crab-walk backwards away from the obiviously psychotic nudist...   
  
--  
  
The Deputy Chairman took a side glance at the Student Council member casually   
leaning against him and smiled. He continued to look out at the ant's nest being stirred   
in the courtyard below.   
"Yes. And maybe even more."  
What Akio exactly meant with that last statement was not quite clear. The tone of   
voice seemed to suggest more than one meaning. He might even have meant them all.   
In any case, they watched and waited once more.   
  
--  
  
Elsewhere, a little girl had turned to her playmate and grinned. In her hand, she   
held a doll. One she had picked up from the ground. A doll armed with a toy saber and   
dressed in a greatcoat. The antenna of a radio controller stuck out from one of her   
pockets.   
"I got this great idea I want to do! Let's put the dragon at the top of the tower   
and then have it attack the people inside. And then there'll be this really big fight and   
we can have everyone in it and stuff."  
The other child, Anthy Himemiya, had then looked up from where she was scattering   
more dolls amongst the doll houses.   
"Okay. But I don't know if the dragon will fit. It might be too big. I don't know   
if there'll be enough room for the other toys to play, too."  
"Oh. That's okay. We can play with this one instead! She can attack the castle! She   
kinda looks like Siobhan-mama. She needs cooler armor though."  
The little tomboy had then started removing the clothes on the Siobhan doll. With   
just a greatcoat and a sword left on the toy, chibi Haruka put it down next to a doll with   
pink hair and one with pointed ears as she started looking around for something better to   
put on the doll. Or maybe something to put the doll on, like a motorcycle! It could fit...   
kind of...   
  
--  
  
"Hey, don't worry! You got me to do the breaking and entry. It's my specialty." the   
pointed eared elf bowed to Sioban then. "Talislantia Inaverse-Gabriev, Nethermancer of the   
third circle, Rouge of the fourth, and deciple of Astendar."   
  
--   
  
Tsuwabuki only nodded and handed out a blanket to each of the girls. "Have you seen   
Nanami-sama? I have a blanket for her as well."   
"That is... Yes, we have seen her. But... you can't."  
The three girls looked at each other then at the window of a nearby classroom. After  
a consensus, Aiko Wakiya was the one forced to speak up. Twiddling with her make-shift toga,  
she tried to explain to the young boy why Nanami Kiryuu was hiding from him.   
"Well, you see... Nanami-sama is... That is..."  
The junior high girl was becoming increasingly flustered. She couldn't even look in   
the direction of the little boy. She turned towards the other two for help, but they would  
have nothing to do with it. No, they wouldn't touch the subject with a ten-foot pole, at the  
very least.   
"You see, Tsuwabuki-kun... Nanami-sama is... that is... she... she..."  
How was she supposed to explain this? That Nanami-sama was feeling intimidated. That   
she herself and the others were kind of flustered by the elementary school boy. He had   
barely entered puberty, and he already had... he already had... He's not supposed to be   
that... that... He was still a little boy, for goodness sake! He had no business having   
something that... that...   
"Oooohhh.... *faint*"  
Aiko Wakiya fell over in a faint in front of a confused Mitsuru Tsuwabuki. The two   
other girls rushed over to her side. They, too, wouldn't look at Mitsuru, with him being so   
near. Earlier, in the courtyard, the dangers and the mishaps had distracted them, had kept   
them from thinking about what they had learned of the young boy. He may still be small, but  
not all of him was little!   
"Ummm... *sniffle* *sniffle* if you'd excuse us, Tsuwabuki-kun, could you just give   
us the blanket, and we'll give it to Nanami-sama. I think that would be best."  
Yuuko Oose rubbed at her nose, trying to get rid of that tingling sensation, as she   
spoke to Mitsuru.   
  
--  
  
Elsewhere, one Utena Tenjou was feeling slightly flustered herself. She was in   
danger of losing her balance on the railings of the stair landing. Each time she shifted   
further along the top of the railing, the mad flasher in front of her would move a little  
bit closer. Along with _them_. They were pointed straight at her.   
And the woman kept looking at her! Just looking so intensely at her. It was   
slightly unnerving. The mad woman wasn't even paying any attention to the other nudist   
that had followed behind her.   
"Ummm... Do I know you?"  
Utena tried to move further back on the railing but could go no further. Her   
uniform's coat seemed to have gotten caught on something. She kept tugging at it as she   
tried to scramble back some more.   
  
--  
  
Tsuwabuki wasn't clueless. Not totally. Although he was a little confused by why   
Nanami's Squad couldn't look him in the eye.   
"She Is Ok, right? Nothing has happened to Nanami-sama, has it???" he said a little   
defensively, his voice hitting a squeak near the end as he feared her bleeding from a wound   
or dying alone.   
The two girls looked at each other. Then Keiko Sonoda spoke up this time.   
"No... nothing... happened to Nanami-sama. She's fine. *mumble* Probably got a   
nosebleed though, the little... *mumble*"  
The twin ponytailed girl mumbled to herself for a bit. Since Keiko seemed   
preoccupied, Yuuko continued the conversation with Mitsuru.   
"She's alright, Tsuwabuki-kun. She just... can't see you right now. Why don't you   
give us the blanket, and we'll make sure to give it to her."  
The junior high girl smiled at Mitsuru to show her sincerity, but her eyes were   
looking at a different direction. She seemed focused upon the windows of the nearby  
classroom, one of which was partially open.   
  
--  
  
Elsewhere in the courtyard, a slightly-incensed Sailor Senshi stalked her way to an   
overturned taxi. From out of it, several people crawled their way out.   
"That's the last time I'm taking a ride with a faux 'Ruka-kun. I can't believe you   
talked me into riding that, Xmerc. That mongoose can't even see past the dashboard!"  
The exasperated girl turned towards her "partner."   
"Hoy! What do you got in your mouth there?"  
"Mmph-thin!"   
"Don't you nothing me! What did you grab this time?"  
Ikariko leaped for her counterpart. They struggled for a bit until she wrestled   
Xmerc into the ground, her arms wrapped around the legs of the bottomless pit of hunger.  
She took a closer look at the thing in Xmerc's mouth. It looked like a pendant of sorts.   
Kinda hard to appraise with it sticking out of her counterpart's mouth. A pretty bauble,   
at the very least.   
"Where did you get that?"  
  
--  
  
Mamiya smiled at the two stuttering geniuses.   
"Is there some sort of problem with what I said? It certainly would make   
Mikage-senpai less uncomfortable... would it bother you that much Miss?"   
There was a slight hint of mischief in that smile of his and a gleam in his green   
eyes.   
He shifted his gaze ever so slightly to see that his 'senpai' hadn't moved except   
to open and close his mouth again several times to no avail.   
That and a bright pink flush had spread over his face.   
Mamiya laughed quietly suddenly. "Mikage-senpai, you match your hair!"  
And that, as the saying goes, was the straw that broke the camel's back. The   
glasses of young Ami Mizuno fogged up for some inexplicable reason. She started giggling   
softly to herself. And then she keeled over. Dazed and flat on her back, she continued   
giggling and mumbling something.   
"Hee hee. Vink. Piolet. Hee hee."  
The mind of the genius girl had reached critical mass and reacted with a system   
shutdown. She was down and out for the count. Occasionally, her body would twitch as she   
continued to break out in mad giggles.   
The collapse of Miss Mizuno interrupted Souji Mikage's impression of a goldfish.   
Now he mimicked an owl as he stared at the fallen girl, blinking from time to time. As for   
Mamiya Chida, he was a Cheshire cat, an enigmatic smiled lingering on his face in the gloom  
of the room.   
  
--  
  
Within another building of Ohtori Academy, four individuals watched the floor show   
in the courtyard. Well, one individual and three clone chibi.   
"Oh, this is priceless! I hope Nabiki won't charge too much for those pics. I am so   
going to tease Utena about this later!"  
Sitting atop a pile of PoDs, Katie watched as Utena Tenjou kept backing away from   
Siobhan the Flasher. Next to her, the three CHIBI-Lufios sat on top of their own pile of   
cushions. Mini-PoDs. Through the windows of the classroom they were in, they also kept an   
eye on the overturned taxi, where two of the passengers were wrestling on the ground as a   
nude Sailor Senshi came closer and closer to them. None of the four watchers noticed the   
disappearance of the fifth member of their group.  
  
--  
  
Siobhan continued to advance on the cowering 'Prince', her eyes flashing dangerously  
in the lingering lights of day, completely ignoring the nudist elfling near-by.   
"You know who I am." she uttered, syllabels rolling form her lips like water. "You   
simply don't wish to admit that you know who I am."   
Then, oddly enough, Siobhan's form started melting, kind of like warm wax, flowing   
into another form. A strange form, one half way between dragon and human. A wierd silvery,   
misshapen, nude, fairly well-endowed GARGOYLE in a trenchcoat. Even more oddly, Siobhan   
didn't actually seem to notice, not even when her hands started to spike into massive   
clawed talons.   
Wrapping those talons into Utena's uniform jacket, and coincidently into just   
about all the fabric betwixt the pink-haired girl's skin and the bitter winds of Ohtori,   
Siobhan yanked the girl up to look her face to silver face.   
"You will TAKE me to Akio and Juri so that I may slice them into bloody ribbons and   
gibbits. You will TAKE me to them so that I may FEAST upon their yet beating HEARTS." A   
comical line that would have been far more amusing and less sinister/scary, if Siobhan had   
only been a bit less serious in expression. A strange etheral silver fire had lit in   
(and ON) the flasher's odd silver eyes and was quite disturbing to the young woman being   
hoisted into the air by clothing making frighening ripping sounds.   
Then, just as suddenly as she had sent her aloft, Siobhan released Utena to fall  
back on the platform, starring at her curiously. All may have been well, for it seemed as   
though some measure of the flasher's sanity was beginning to return to her, except that for   
some reason, she finally decided to take notice of the elfling near her.   
Spinning about, unheeding as to where her unusually sharp hands flew, Siobhan   
whirled to face the nude elfling. For a moment though, she was distracted by her sudden   
accquistion of some strange bits of black and red cloth decorating one of her be-taloned   
hands.   
She stared at it for a bit, uncomprending. "How is it these odd cloth bits keep   
showing up on me? First blue and black, now red and black... what IS it with this place?!"   
  
--  
  
Kevin was draped across Nabiki's back, even as she sat in his lap (and NO, they are   
dressed - you perverts!) laughing his ass off. Nabiki was slightly annoyed by it. After all,  
his shaking was wrecking her shots. Thankfully, the camera she was using had an anti-shake   
setting.   
But as Siobhan dropped Utena and turned on Talislantia, Nabiki started laughing,   
making sure she got the best shot possible, despite the situation.   
Oh, the profit those photos would garnish her!   
  
--  
  
As Siobhan turned on her, Talislantia brought her ferndask* buckler up to block the   
Gargoyle's claws.   
"Hey, careful with those. I don't exactly enjoy spending my nights in a healers   
tent. Unless the healer is cute. but that's different."   
Looking at Siobhan's talons then deliberately over at the pink haired girl, she   
smirked. "Looks like there's another member of the nudist colony. Ya know, I really think   
it was a good thing that I pulled my armor off when I did. Mastercrafted Firerat Hide armor   
is nearly impossible to find these days."   
  
--  
  
Tsuwabuki faded back into the shadows after giving Nanami's flunkies the blanket.   
Once they thought he was gone, he decided to follow them.   
After all, he did want another chance to see Nanami-san. 


End file.
